Tigers are cats too
by RawripopsArentLollipops
Summary: Dazai takes in a stray teenager from an alley during a storm and what happens after that, happens. Yaoi- boy x boy, rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

A white-haired boy whimpered as thunder boomed and cold rain soaked him to the bone. He'd only been homeless for a few weeks now and he was already miserable. He quickly ducked under some boxes in a nearby alley; hopefully this would fend off the merciless rain.

Dazai strode down the city sidewalk under his umbrella, only jumping every once in a while when the occasional flash of lightning struck nearby. As he walked back to his house, he couldn't help looking down the alleyways, you never know what you'll see in there. It wasn't much; a plastic bottle, a raccoon scurrying for shelter, newspaper. He was about to turn away when he saw a face under a heap of boxes.

"Hello?" he called out to what he hoped was an empty alley. No one should be out in this weather, afterall. The rain picked up harder as Dazai ducked into the alley. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if there was someone in there who needed his help. No, that's a lie; it doesn't really matter to him, but he decided several years ago that he would be good. He squatted down next to the boxes, smiling gently at the seventeen or eighteen year old boy hiding beneath them.

"Hello," he tried again, being careful not to spook the boy, "my name's Dazai. Would you like to get out of here?" The boy looked at Dazai wide-eyed, not sure if he was serious about this.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. His mind was running wild with stories adults used to tell him at the orphanage, except this was just one guy who wasn't offering free candy, and there was no white van inside; and he was desperate, "What do you want in return?"

Dazai laughed. Not a creepy laugh, but a genuinely amused laugh. The boy blushed, embarrassed, "Wh-Why are you laughing?" Dazai fell back onto his butt, still laughing.

"You're acting like a cornered animal, kid," he let out when he finally calmed down, "come with me. I lost my wallet in the river last week, but I have an apartment and a fully.. Decently stocked kitchen if you want an escape from the storm." He stood up, offering his hand to the boy.

"I'm Atsushi," he mumbled quietly, still flushed as he took Dazai's hand and stood. Dazai's smile reached his eyes, "Nice to meet you, Atsushi" and with that, Dazai pulled Atsushi close under the umbrella and walked to his apartment.


	2. First Night- pt 1

It was only 7pm, but it seemed much later with the storm raging outside.

"This is my apartment, feel free to explore Atsushi-kun," Dazai said dreamily, spinning as he opened the door- with a lockpick instead of keys. He danced around the apartment a little while giving the tour, "that's the living room, that's the bathroom, that's the kitchen, and that's the bedroom," he was almost singing by the time he showed Atsushi the bedroom.

"Do you have another futon?" Atsushi asked quietly; he was tired from everything he had to deal with in the past few months that he had told Dazai about on the walk over, and from the storm.

"I'll deal with that later. You should clean up though, I have some clothes that might fit you over here," Dazai started while digging through his bottom dresser drawer, swaying his lower half back and forth, "here they are!" He exclaims after a minute, getting up to place them in Atsushi's arms. "There should be some towels in the bathroo-"

"You should shower first, Dazai-san," he said, cutting Dazai off as he set the clothes down on the kitchen counter. Dazai looked shocked, but he went along with it anyways.

"O-Okay," he whispered, a little caught off-guard, "well help yourself to anything in the kitchen," he said, returning to his dreamlike tone, "and I mean anything. Not that I would ever offer the alcohol that I keep on the bottom shelf of the fridge and on top of the cupboards to a minor, but if it were to disappear little by little and you were to safely enjoy yourself, I wouldn't notice or be bothered by it one bit At-su-shi-kun~!" With that, Dazai disappeared into the bathroom.

Atsushi was a little weirded out by that, but he decided he was too hungry to care. It took him a good twenty or so minutes and several burns, but he managed to make some chazuke. He didn't really care about sitting at a table by that point; he stood as he devoured his first two or three or maybe four bowls- he couldn't even let his conscious judge him for it, but he wasn't alone in the apartment and Dazai might, so he took the next couple dozen servings to the table and ate until he couldn't anymore, and then some. And that's when Dazai came out of the shower with nothing but a thin, damp towel draped over his waist. His hair was still wet and clinging to his neck. Atsushi licked his lips slowly while watching two water droplets race down Dazai's chest, blushing deeply and quickly looking away and stuffing his face with more tea rice as Dazai glanced over at him.

"You have cat ears," Dazai observed, whispering into Atsushi's ear, punctuating his sentence with a small bite. "And they're very soft," he said more to himself than Atsushi as he started to rub them.

"WH-WHAT! What are you talking about?!" Atsushi jumped a good foot in the air, dropping his food and almost choking on it at the same time. "I-I don't have cat ears," he stuttered, reaching to feel his ears, only to find them on top of his head. His fingers found Dazai's and he blushed once again, but darker from the contact. Dazai held his hand firmly and brought them forward, hugging Atsushi from behind, "You have a tail too, Tiger~" his head rested on Atsushi's shoulder, "That looks good, did you make enough to share?"

The white-haired male could feel his heart beating fast and his hormones rushing through his body, and all he wanted in that moment was Dazai. He had gotten so lost in these thoughts that it took him a moment to realize what Dazai was talking about, so he was only a little frazzled when he managed to stammer out "Y-Yeah, I made pl-plenty of Chazuke." He swallowed thickly, "W-Well, I should go take a shower now, bye," he said quickly and awkwardly as he escaped Dazai's gentle embrace and ran into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes off of the counter on the way there.

Dazai chuckled quietly, knowing full-well his effect on the boy. He could imagine Atsushi still leaning against the other side of the door he closed a little too quickly. He could almost see Atsushi sliding down the door and smelling his shirt collar where Dazai had his head just seconds before. He could see his tiger's reluctance to take it off because Dazai and the boy both knew it would mean either a cold shower, or something much more entertaining. He could almost feel the boy shiver as he stripped and prepared to shower. He shook his head and tried not to think that way though. The old him would have showered with a boy this delicious, and he would have fucked him senseless until he couldn't remember any name but "Dazai" and then some. He would have kept him locked in the apartment for a week at least until he was trained to need him. But he wasn't the old him anymore, and he didn't want to create another Atagawa who couldn't live without his cock and praise. He wanted Atsushi in all of his adorable habits, and he wanted to corrupt him with one kink at a time. On the other side of that door, Dazai could hear the shower turning on and soft gasping from the boy.


	3. Atsushi's Shower Time

Atsushi had fulfilled Dazai's predictions a little too perfectly. As soon as he closed the bathroom door, he was leaning against the other side, sliding down the door slowly. It took him a few moments for him to calm himself, and during that time, he found himself breathing in Dazai's scent. He didn't know what was going on with him today, and he was honestly shocked by his impulses.

He had never felt anything like this before, even around his crushes at the orphanage. That was obviously all this was going to be for him; a crush on a kind, sexy older man that wouldn't run any… deeper… right? Or maybe it was just teenage hormones changing from self hatred into specific impulses. This was completely natural. One hundred percent normal. He just needed to take care of himself a little, especially the hardening bulge in his pants, and then he wouldn't be nearly as flustered as before.

With that reasoning in mind, he began to slowly strip. His clothes were basically shreds by this point, and between the storm and an extended period of homelessness, they were almost grafted onto his body. He looked over at the clean clothes with a small smile. It had been ages since he had something clean to wear, and even longer since he had a shower. He tossed his old rags into the trash before turning the shower handle and stepping in. He didn't know much about Dazai, but he knew so long as that man was around, he wouldn't have to worry about clothes again. Part of him was still worried though as he scrubbed various soaps in his hair and across his body, that if stayed around Dazai, that what he was about to do would become a terrible habit.

Atsushi dragged his sud-covered hands slowly down his thin, pale body, washing everywhere but the one place that wanted it the most. He had always been reluctant to touch that specific area, especially at times like this where it demanded his attention, and yet, it had to be done. He knew full well a cold shower wouldn't help him this time. Normally, he chose not to use his imagination when he did this; he would just stare at a blank wall or close his eyes and enjoy the darkness, but this wasn't a normal action for him to begin with. He closed his eyes as his fingers wrapped around his length and let out a sharp gasp; he was much more sensitive this time than any of the others.

Biting his lip, he began to stroke his erection slowly. He knew this apartment had thin walls, he could hear Dazai's double suicide song earlier from the kitchen. He knew he had to be quiet or Dazai would hear him touching himself, but he kind of wanted Dazai to hear at the same time. He had no way of knowing, for the time being, if Dazai was gay; and he doubted Dazai wanted him already if he was, but he knew he still wanted the man.

He imagined Dazai pressed against his back in the shower, the brunette's hand wrapped around his own, guiding him as he stroked his member, picking up speed. Atsushi moaned quietly, he was already so close from the image alone. He could almost hear Dazai whispering in his ear, telling him how to do it. "Lighten up your grip a little bit, yes just like that. Good boy~" He moaned louder and almost came from just that one imaginary praise. He was sure Dazai heard him that time, but maybe he would think it's just because of the hot water. Yeah, that's what it would be.

Atsushi saw a flash of lightning close by in his peripheral, but he didn't care by this point; he was too deep into his imagination and trying his best to hide any further sounds. His legs began to tremble, he held onto the wall for balance. His vision went white as his unevenly cut hair and his breathing became erratic. Atsushi screamed with pleasure as thunder shook the building, knocking out the power. He was worried, but it was too late; the orgasm knocked him to his knees where he stayed quivering as soap bottles rained down on him, letting the water wash away his mess in his half-panicked, half-overstimulated state of mind.

"Atsushi-kun! Are you okay?" Dazai burst into the bathroom when he didn't answer to find the dim silhouette of the boy on the shower floor, undoubtedly bruised from the plastic bottles.

"I-I'm fine, Dazai-san," he replied, turning off the shower. "W-would you mind handing me a towel? A-and not looking please?" Atsushi squeaked from embarrassment, hiding his body from those pretty brown eyes. Dazai gave him a big soft towel, but knowing full well the boy couldn't see him, he took this opportunity to look him over; he had been good enough for today given that he had stayed outside of the bathroom when Atsushi was moaning his name in the shower. Dazai has always seen very well in the dark, and when lightning was still flashing for a split second at a time, he could see even better; every part of the boy from the suds still clinging to his ankle to his soft, creamy thighs to the pink head of his cock, continuing to the blush that still painted everything from his chest to his adorable expression. He was biting his bottom lip, staring wide-eyed at Dazai as his right arm covered his perky nipples and his left was locked in a straight line between his legs. He couldn't wait to see this in more light, but that would have to wait until at least tomorrow; he wanted the boy to trust him after all.

Dazai licked his lips, "Do you need help up?" He asked, crouching down to Atsushi's level with his eyes closed-as far as Atsushi could see, that is. Atsushi nodded, taking Dazai's hand. Dazai lifted them both until they were standing, "I'll get some flashlights," Dazai's smile carried in his voice, "Be careful getting dressed," and with that, Dazai left Atsushi to dress himself. Atsushi let out a sigh of relief as he slipped into the clothes Dazai gave him earlier.


	4. First Night- pt 2

The apartment was almost romantic in the dim lighting. It was probably between midnight and 2am, but there was no way for them to know for sure because the power was still out. That was probably for the best though. As small as Atsushi's new pajamas were, only the shirt came close to fitting and that still hung loosely off of his small frame and went down to his thighs. Not even the underwear fit him; if he wanted to keep them on, he would have to pull them up every few minutes, and he knew they wouldn't stay on all night without his conscious help. Atsu could only imagine how he looked right now in the candle light. There were no flashlights or lanterns or anything like that, but luckily Dazai had a huge candle collection large enough to light up the whole apartment, more or less. Atsushi honestly thought it was a little too convenient that he only had candles, but he didn't particularly care. It made Dazai look even hotter if he was being honest. The pair had decided to stay up talking instead of sleeping- for the time being that is- hence the candles and Atsu's growing suspicions.

They were cuddled together on the couch, Atsushi's head resting on Dazai's chest. Dazai wasn't wearing a shirt, only pajama pants and his bandages, so Atsushi could easily breathe in his scent. It started out with them on opposite ends of the couch, but Dazai pulled Atsushi close and covered them both in a blanket when he noticed Atsushi shivering- it was rather cold to him in the apartment without any pants on. The two had been snuggled together for a little while before the talking started.

They talked about nothing and everything, though it was mostly about Atsushi's past; questions like "how did you become homeless?" and "where did you live before then?" Dazai wanted to learn everything about his precious Atsu and it was going to happen eventually; he was glad it was happening now though, even if it the boy was starting to get annoyed talking about himself.

"What about you, Dazai-san? What was your life like before? Or, what do you do now, for that matter?" Dazai smirked.

"Why don't you guess, Tiger~?" Atsushi stiffened his posture, blushing slightly in the dim glow of the room.

"Why do you keep calling me "Tiger," Dazai-san?"

"You don't remember? We had a small conversation when I came out of the shower earlier and, in the process, we found out you have an ability. I don't know what could have possibly triggered it~" he practically sang that last sentence, "but it does suit you very well.~ You're at least a neko when your ability is activated-"

"What's a "n-neko"?" Atsushi interrupted, squirming slightly as he looked at Dazai in the eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now. I think you're actually the tiger that's been in the area. It's been described as white with black stripes, yellow eyes, and a blue glow surrounding it. When you activated your ability earlier, your eyes were yellow, and you had tiger stripes on your tail too. Do you remember any of it?" Atsushi shook his head, gripping the blanket tightly,

"My ability," Dazai continued, "nullifies the abilities of others. From what I've heard about the tiger, it's only been seen at night; more specifically in the moonlight. My ability is probably what stopped a full transformation earlier."

"But that tiger… people have been saying it's a maneater. Did… Did I eat someone?" Dazai pulled him a bit closer,

"Yeah, kinda, but that doesn't particularly matter. You didn't leave a lot of evidence behind, and if you have the right connections- which is me- then you won't have any trouble with the law. The only thing you should be particularly worried about is the seven billion yen bounty on your head, but that won't be a problem so long as you stick with me." Atsushi nodded, but he still felt horrible about it.

"Dazai-san, how do you know about all of this? Does it have to do with your job?"

"Yeah, I work at the Armored Detective Agency. I was actually hired to find you, but now that I know you, I don't want to give you to the proper authorities. I want to keep you close~" Atsushi blushed and awkwardly pulled the blanket over his head to hide the blush, completely forgetting about the tiger thing. "At-su-shi-kun~ Would you like to work with me?" It would be much easier to keep an eye on him if he could take him to work every day. He looked down at Atsushi only to find the boy sleeping under the blanket. Most of the candles had burned out by now and Dazai decided that wasn't such a bad idea. He gently kissed Atsu's forehead before going to sleep himself. According to his internal clock, it was 3am, and he would be wrecked waking up at 7 in a few hours.


	5. The Morning After

Atsushi had been used to dangerous situations for years before now thanks to his time at the orphanage. He was a light sleeper after years of abuse, and the slightest sound could wake him, but the sounds that incited in him such panic that he woke, he never expected to come across in this context. The time was 6:50am. Atsushi was still on the couch and Dazai was still on the couch. The power was still off, Atsushi only knew the time from his internal clock. Nothing had changed except their position on the couch. Dazai was hugging Atsushi closely from behind, trapping the boy between the back of the couch and his chest.

As amazing as this situation was, it was just as dangerous in the boy's eyes. He wasn't just trapped between a soft couch back and a ridiculously sexy man. He was trapped between a soft couch back he must have humped half to death in his sleep, and a sexy man who was currently having the type of dream he just woke from. Or, more accurately, the dream that woke the white-haired male wasn't his own, but Dazai's and Dazai's reactions to it. Every quiet moan in Atsushi's ear sent electricity running through his veins. Every grinding motion of Dazai's erection against his ass was a threat to Atsushi's composure. Every hot breath sent shivers down his spine, and Atsushi wouldn't normally stay, but he was completely trapped. Atsushi could feel Dazai's arms wrapped around him, one across his chest, brushing his hard nipples just right, and one firmly gripping him from his waist to his hip, ignoring a stiffer issue. If he wanted, Atsu could turn to face Dazai, but nothing else.

He wouldn't normally do this at all, but this wasn't a normal situation. His choice right now, given that he was ashamed of this and he would pay everything he could to make sure this would never stop, was between having his ass gloriously humped through Dazai's pants and his new boxers that stayed up remarkably well throughout the night, or turn over and see if they slip. A deep red blush filled his face at a particularly rough thrust snapped him out of his thoughts and, despite his best efforts, he still moaned "nngh~! D-Dazai-san~!" quietly into the cushion. He couldn't wait any longer to make a decision, so he closed his eyes, squirmed up a few slight inches, and opened his legs just enough for Dazai to thrust through them. Dazai's pants were loose enough on him for his erection to be well defined between Atsu's legs; they kept no secrets except the color of Dazai's thick length.

Atsushi gave up on holding back his moans, He knew Dazai would wake any moment, but from this position, every sound was justified. Each thrust rubbed past his thighs and against his own erection and each thrust was a pounding force against his tender rear; plus those hands were exactly where Atsu needed them now. He moaned the older man's name shamelessly as he pretended to sleep, shivering with excitement. He felt cold on the outside, the blanket had fallen to the floor so long ago, but at the same time, he felt so hot inside. He could hear Dazai grunting in his ear and he could feel Dazai speeding up. He knew Dazai was close, and he was too. Just a few more thrusts would do it for Atsu; he began to tremble.

Just a few more seconds and he would have achieved the best orgasm of his life, but Dazai's internal clock was cruel. Just a few more seconds is all he would have asked for, but even that was too much. Just a few more seconds, but it all ended too soon. At 7am exactly and not a single second more, Dazai woke up to a hot and bothered "sleeping" Atsushi, moaning his name and grinding his ass against Dazai's hardened length. Dazai smirked for just a moment before leaning down and placing a single kiss on Atsu's neck,

"At-su-shi-kun~ Wake up."

The boy froze in place, gasping at Dazai's voice. All of his visible skin almost immediately flushed a deep, dark red at that gravily morning voice and the current position the two were in. Dazai shifted slightly, Atsushi whimpered with pleasure.

"G-Good morning, D-Dazai-san," he replied, still trembling from the near orgasm. He was hypersensitive now, any movement at all would be too much for him to handle on his own.

"Are you alright?" he whispered the question into Atsushi's neck, just that simple sensation mad Atsushi gasp with pleasure; he nodded, hiding his face in the couch cushion. Dazai licked his lips, curving them back into a smirk. His expression was hidden, but it was of a predatory nature.

"Would you like some help with your," he trailed his hand from Atsu's waist to his outer thigh, "problem~?" Atsushi nodded his head frantically, moaning quietly as he slowly pushed his rear towards Dazai.

"Say it." Dazai grabbed onto Atsushi's hips, holding him still. He left no room for debate. He wasn't asking; he was demanding, and Atsushi was too desperate to refuse.

"Pl-please help me, Dazai-san," he begged while trying to squirm in Dazai's grasp. Within a second, Atsushi was on his back under Dazai, stripped down to nothing. Dazai took his time looking Atsushi over while sporting the same predatory expression as earlier; he could just eat him up. He kissed Atsu deeply to start, tracing his hands up and down the younger male's body. Testing out different pressures in different areas; Dazai's actions were methodical, like he was conducting an experiment instead of something so intimate, but it would only be like this for another few minutes until he learned how to take Atsushi apart piece by piece and put him back together again. Dazai broke the kiss, trailing kisses and gentle bites down Atsushi's jaw, focusing on his neck.

"D-Dazai-san, I-I don't ahh~! Want to make you nngh~! Late for w-work," Dazai chuckled, teasingly rubbing his cock against Atsushi's rear, finding amusement on how dark he became.

"I can't properly fuck you in less than an hour, At-su-shi-kun~" he trailed his tongue up the boy's jaw, nipping at his ear, "Are you willing to wait for my cock like until we get back?" Atsushi took a few seconds, considering it before nodding; he was willing to wait for it if Dazai was willing to give it later.

"My, my. Are you always such a rule follower? Good boy~" he kissed Atsu's cheek, "you deserve a reward." Dazai trailed kisses and bites down Atsushi's thin frame with the latter arching into each one until rough hands came to rest upon those pretty pale thighs. The brunette made eye contact with the other while between his thighs, letting out a cheerful "Itadakimasu!" and diving in.

Atsushi couldn't focus enough to hear or see anything around him for long; he only felt the sensations which filled his body with heat. His mind was blank except for Dazai and that too-talented tongue lapping at his sensitive entrance. The boy could feel his body shaking violently and Dazai's hair in his hands. He could feel Dazai's hands squeeze his thighs and Dazai's tongue slip in. Atsushi was sure he was screaming by this point. He was sure it was Dazai's name on his tongue. He was sure his orgasm began the second Dazai's tongue went down there. But this felt too good.

He was panting; his body was warm all over. His movements were involuntary by this point, like how his back was stuck in a constant arch, or how his hips rocked against Dazai's face in time with that amazing tongue. Next thing he knew, he was covered from belly to chest in his own cum, some had even landed on his cheek, and Dazai had pulled away, but was slowly rubbing a finger in circles around Atsu's twitching hole. Dazai leaned down with the boy's legs still on his shoulders, licking cum from Atsu's face,

"You taste so good~ I could eat you everyday," Atsushi moaned loudly, his body still shaking from that earth shattering orgasm. And the finger gently prodding his entrance didn't help at all. He knew there was a reason why they couldn't stay here all day and do this, but he found that he didn't particularly care in the afterglow. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips against Dazai's finger, only for the latter to pull his hand away. Atsushi whimpered loudly at the loss of contact, unable to stop himself. Dazai chuckled, his eyes full of amusement as he watched the boy,

"If you make breakfast quick enough, there'll be time for me to fingerfuck you in the shower~" Dazai offered, sitting up so the boy could move. Atsushi had never moved so quickly in his life as he grabbed an apron and zoomed to the kitchen. He was making eggs and toast; everything else would surely take too long. Dazai watched the boy for a moment, running around his kitchen, completely nude except for that thin apron; but that would have to wait for another time; dinner, perhaps if Dazai doesn't take him out to eat, that is.


	6. Bombs and Jobs

Atsushi felt both robbed and overjoyed as he walked to the agency with Dazai. He had made and ate breakfast within two minutes, but that still wasn't fast enough. He was convinced Dazai ate so slowly on purpose, and all Atsushi could do was watch as Dazai spent half an hour eating one single piece of toast and some scrambled eggs, each second taking away from their shower time. They barely had time to shower, but on the bright side, he did get to see and touch Dazai this time. Atsushi was daydreaming about his body without the bandages. Those abs were rock hard, just like his-

"Atsushi-kun, are you listening to me?" He blushed, apologizing and turning his attention to the older man; he really should have been paying attention to his new… what were they? Were they dating? Were they just going to be sleeping together? Was… Was Dazai his sugar daddy now? He did get Atsushi a phone, "Are you excited for your job interview?" Atsu nodded, smiling as Dazai hinted at the mystery job he would be interviewed for. He thanked his lucky stars that that low-budget orphanage taught him to read and write. "You'll be perfect for it. I may even be able to help you get it." Dazai said with a wink, making the white haired male blush.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, afterall I am Dazai, the most trustworthy member of the Agency." A man with long blonde hair held back in a ponytail and glasses came running up to them.

"Dazai! I've been looking for you everywhere, Bandage Waster!" he yelled angrily, pointing at the brunette accusingly. Dazai stepped back, groaning and covering his face,

""B-Bandage Waster"! Kunikida, that actually hurt! Why couldn't you come up with a better nickname?" he complained, while his aforementioned bandages stood out just a little bit more than usual.

"You're delusional, thinking you're the most trustworthy member of the agency. We get more complaints about you and your suicide attempts than anyone!" Atsushi gasped, shocked by this new information. He had only known Dazai for a day or so, and in that time, he hadn't tried anything- well, besides singing a song about committing a double suicide. How did that go again? "Double suicide, double suicide, you can't commit a double suicide by yourself, double suicide, double suicide, double suicide!" or something like that. Atsushi totally zoned out.

"There's an emergency! There's a bomber at the agency and he took a hostage." Atsu snapped to attention at this sudden change of tone, looking wide-eyed at the brunette.

"Atsushi-kun, why don't you come to work with me?" He mulled it over for a minute, and, against his inner coward's better judgement, he nodded, agreeing to go; but that didn't change the fact the he held Dazai's hand a little too tightly the entire way there. It was obvious he was terrified of what might happen. Atsu counted the steps to calm himself, but he gave up on that by the time they started on the stairs.

Once at the top of all four flights, Kunikida and Dazai ducked behind a planter box, the latter pulling Atsushi down next to them. Dazai might have pecked Atsu's cheek when Kunikida wasn't looking, who knows. The three of them listened as the bomber ranted and demanded to see the president. Atsu felt sorry for the girl as they peeked through the plant to watch.

"It sounds like this guy has a personal grudge. That's inconvenient," he whispered, holding Dazai's hand still. This was the most tense situation he's been a part of in months.

"Agreed," whispered Kunikida who turned to look at Atsushi, "Why is your face so red?" Atsushi almost squeaked, his face turning a much darker red as he leaned close to Dazai, which only amplified the effects of his hormones. Dazai grinned like a cheshire cat, hugging Atsu closely from behind,

"It;s because he's been fantasizing about me all day," Dazai teased quietly, much to the smaller boy's protest. Atsu struggled against Dazai as his face grew redder by the second; he almost forgot to stay silent. Kunikida quietly cleared his throat when he felt he had watched this scene for long enough.

"Congratulations on your relationship, but we have more pressing matters," the blonde whispered. Dazai released Atsu from his grip, letting the boy slide down to the floor with his head resting in the brunette's lap; the boy looked exhausted, maybe that was too much teasing for him, but Dazai regretted nothing.

"That's a military grade bomb. If he presses that button, it'll take out the entire floor and kill everyone. Maybe we can reduce the blast if we cover it with something first." Atsushi's eyes went wide as Dazai spoke. He opened his mouth to speak but Dazai covered it with his hand, shaking his head at the boy as if he knew the boy's flight response was already activated, he was choosing to stay for Dazai, and he was about to suggest something along the lines of running or calling the military for help.

"Atsushi, because of the work we do, we attract a lot of ill-will. The hostage's name is Naomi; she's a part-time office assistant," Dazai continued as Atsu sat up, watching the girl struggle against the rope.

"She's not a member of the Agency? She just a terrible victim in this horrible mess," the weretiger mumbled to himself as the other two men leaned back behind him and began strategizing.

"We should bring him the President," Dazai suggested

"He'll kill the President! Besides, he's off on a business trip."

"Oh right. I forgot. There's only one thing to do, then."

Atsushi turned around, watching them with interest. He spent time pondering what to do as their expressions turned especially serious… only for them to play three rounds of rock, paper, scissors. Kunikida groaned when he lost, while Dazai teased him. The former stood up with a simple statement of

"Hey. Easy does it, kid."

"I only wanna see the President. Stand back unless you want to see me blow this place to bits!" Kunikida held his hands up in surrender

"Okay."

"I know who you are," the bomber said, pointing with his detonator at the blonde, "lay down on that desk on your hands and knees; I don't want you using that annoying ability of yours! You do exactly as I say, or I'm taking everyone down with me!" Kunikida did as he was told as Dazai cursed quietly behind the plant.

"This isn't good. He's done his research on all the members' names and faces. If I go out there, it will only make him angrier. Oh my, whatever shall we do now?" Atsushi shuddered; he suddenly got a really bad feeling as Dazai turned to him. He no longer had his vice-like grip on Dazai's hand, so his fingernails dug into his own palms as Dazai said his name.

"At-su-shi-kun~"

"Absolutely not!" Atsu whispered, bordering on a whimper.

"Listen, Atsushi, you're the only option. You're not a member and the bomber doesn't know you at all," Dazai moved without Atsushi noticing and began digging through boxes, "I have an idea. You can pretend to be a mailman. There's even some props." Atsushi turned to the man several paces behind him and began trying to convince him to think of something else.

"Even if I do go over there, there's nothing I can do." Dazai smiled,

"That's alright. Just talk to him, distract him. We'll be able to handle the rest." Next thing he knew, Atsushi was half an hour into talking to the bomber. He had learned his name, age, favorite color, sexuality; really everything but his grievance with the agency. Dazai wanted him to act pathetic, but he had decided to be a little less pathetic than what Dazai would have wanted. He had been beating around the bush for a little while now though, it was time to get the remote.

"You still have plenty of reasons to live! You shouldn't do it."

"Like what?"

"Well…" he took a moment too long to reply, "there's tea on rice. A-And you're straight. This world loves heterosexual people. Plus you have a bed to sleep on and a roof over your head. You're actually kind of attractive- I'm gay, s-so I know," He could feel Dazai staring holes into his back at that comment, "you could get a girlfriend easily if you wanted. Maybe one as pretty as her," he said, pointing at Naomi. He was digging himself a pretty deep hole with his… significant other? Fuckbuddy? Sugar daddy? Sugar daddy seemed most accurate for the moment, but then again, Dazai did want him to work. He heard a camera shutter click from Dazai's direction, as if he was taking pictures of this moment for some reason, "a-and maybe we can get jobs together," oh shit he forgot he was playing a mailman, "th-this is my last day as a newspaper boy s-so I need a new one," nice save.

"We could both have such bright futures, so please don't blow us up." Atsushi had worked his way closer throughout their now hour-long conversation. He was right next to the red haired bomber.

"That's not good enough! I'm tired of talking." The bomber's thumb made its way to the detonator's button,

"Wait!" Atsushi screamed, stopping the bomber in his tracks, "C-Can I have one last request?" He was caught off guard,

"Now Kunikida!" Dazai yelled

"Doppo poet! Wire gun!" Kunikida tore a piece of paper from his journal, turned it into a wire gun, and used it to snatch the detonator out of the bomber's hand while the former cursed loudly. Within seconds, the bomber was on the floor with Kunikida on top of his back.

"Okay, everyone; well done." The other assistants clapped as Dazai and Kunikida bickered- mostly due to Dazai's teasing. Atsushi was relieved he was able to do his part. He slid down to the floor next to Naomi, watching as Kunikida started to write what Dazai was saying in his green notebook. He wasn't really paying attention though.

"GAHHH! You little weasel, I'll teach you to-" Kunikida had kicked Dazai all the way into the door; the bomber stood quickly, kicking Kunikida into Dazai and taking back the remote.

"I swear, anybody who has supernatural powers is not right in the head!" he said as he pressed the big red button, starting the bomb's timer. Atsushi panicked as the bomber continued to attack Kunikida, frantically looking for something to cover the bomb and yelling in frustration when he found nothing. Twelve seconds left. He threw Naomi back and grabbed the bomb, covering it with his body and waiting for the countdown.

"Atsushi!" Dazai yelled,

"Don't do it, you fool!" Kunikida yelled. He felt sad more than scared; things were finally looking up in his life, and this just had to happen now. He closed his eyes. Three seconds. Two seconds. One second. The bomb beeped, but didn't explode. Atsushi sat up, confused.

"Geez, I knew the boy was stupid but I didn't think he was this dumb," Kunikida broke the silence. Dazai stared for a moment in shock, but he brushed it off.

"He has the talent to become a suicidal maniac," Dazai laughed, "Wouldn't you agree with me, Tanizaki?" Naomi tackled Tanizaki,

"Oh big brother, please tell me you're alright~" They had a strange relationship, that's for sure. And they definitely seemed a bit intimate for siblings. Naomi turned her attention to Atsushi in a jealous rage,

"And you! He's mine! Don't you ever call my brother attractive again!" Atsushi put his arms in front of himself for defense,

"N-No, it's not like that, I w-was just trying to keep him from blowing up the Agen-"

"SO YOU DON'T THINK HE'S ATTRACTIVE?"

"I-I don't know how to answer this without getting hurt,"

"WELL IS HE ATTRACTIVE OR NOT?!"

"He's…"

"HE'S WHAT? FINISH YOUR SENTENCE VERy carefully…" she got quieter as Dazai appeared behind Atsushi, hugging him tightly and pulling him into a kiss. Atsushi blushed, gently pushing Dazai away,

"D-Dazai-san, please, not in public," Atsushi whined quietly, hiding his face in Dazai's coat. A collective chorus of "aww"s filled the room, making it worse for Atsushi who decided to his behind Dazai; he was really shy today and the tension earlier did not help.  
"As adorable as this is, why don't you take him somewhere more private to calm down and clean himself up, Dazai? He looks like he's too socially exhausted to celebrate his new job right now; let's hold off on the party until the workday is over," the President suggested, making his entrance.

"Sounds good," Dazai said while walking Atsushi out the door, "Welcome to the Armed Detective Agency."


	7. Calming Down

Dazai had brought Atsushi to a bathroom first so he could have time to compose himself before leading him to a small cafe on the first floor of the building. He had been watching the boy closely since the entrance exam, and now he was sure the boy wasn't okay, He ordered food for the boy, some tea on rice, some desserts, and a cup of tea all for Atsushi. He only ordered a coffee for himself. He let Atsushi have time to think over what just happened, along with all the other recent changes in his life. It seemed to have taken a toll on the white-haired boy who slouched in his seat, staring at his hands. Dazai sighed,

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. He was worried, especially about parts of the boy's "I'm pathetic" act from earlier. "I'm so useless, I managed to get kicked out of an orphanage," "I've been told I'm worthless almost every day of my life since I was a little kid," comments like that broke Dazai's heart, and he was sure it was more than just an act. Atsushi stretched himself out across the table, rolling his shoulders and pushing his hands forward towards Dazai as he sighed,

"That was intense, Dazai-san," the brunette laced his fingers between the younger boy's, holding both of his hands firmly, "I don't know if I'll be able to do something like that again, and you said earlier that that was an easy day at the agency." Dazai laid his chest on the table, stooping down to make eye contact with Atsu,

"Atsushi, no one can force you to take the job if you don't want it. I admit it can be tough sometimes, but you adjust to it and, after the first week or so, you learn to enjoy it," Atsushi chewed his bottom lip, considering this new information,

"Plus, you're kind of trapped at the moment. You have a seven billion yen bounty on your head and both the police and the military want you. The agency is probably the only place you'll be able to get a job, and you'll be more or less exempt from your.. Minor felonies, shall we say, with the government, at least, if you take the job. And, if you take the job, we can be together almost every hour of the day~ We'll be on the same schedule most of the time~" Dazai tempted him, making the weretiger smile a little bit. He nodded,

"I-I'll join the Agency, then. J-Just one question though,"

"Shoot."

"How long is our lunch break?" Dazai smirked,

"You naughty boy~" Atsushi squeaked quietly, blushing deeply, "It's a guaranteed hour, but if there's nothing to do, only Kunikida would complain if we made it a full-day affair." The waitress came over balancing all of the food plus their drinks in both hands; Atsushi and Dazai separated.  
"Osamu Dazai," she started with a too-sweet smile,

"Yes? If this is about you finally accepting my offer for a double suicide, I'm sorry, but it's going to have to wai-" she slammed her now empty tray against the table while keeping her composure,

"You have six months worth of debt on your tab. I hope you brought some money today." Dazai sighed, digging out his wallet. He didn't have a chance to take the money out before she grabbed his wallet and disappeared behind the counter. He would get it back later. Maybe.

"Itadakimasu," Atsushi said happily before digging into his food. He felt a little bad about his sugar daddy's lack of money at the moment so he shared a few bites of his tiramisu, matcha cake, jiggly cheesecake, and red bean mochi; but only a few. He did give it to Atsushi, afterall.


	8. The Party

Atsushi didn't wake up until past noon the day after the party, and he remembered almost nothing about what happened. He could still taste alcohol burning in his mouth and smell it on his new clothes the Agency provided for him. He expected his head to be pounding, but it didn't; his only symptom of his hangover was how the light annoyed him. Little bits and pieces came back to him. A woman with black hair dancing against him. Making out with Dazai in a dark hallway. Tanizaki apologizing for the bomber act. Walking in on Tanizaki and Naomi's intimate activities in the bathroom. Spin the bottle- oh that's why he was kissing Dazai in a dark hallway, they were playing spin the bottle with Ranpo, Kenji, the President, and Akiko before Dazai got jealous. He looked through his new phone for photos or videos.

6:21pm

Dazai was holding the phone, taking video as Akiko gave him jello the size of a large pudding cup. Her face was dusted with a light pink blush, her mouth twisted into a smirk,

"Try this, kiddo. Don't stop to taste it, just swallow it whole," Atsushi looked suspicious until Dazai and the rest of the Agency minus Kunikida peer pressured him with a chant of "Do It! Do It! Do It!" until Atsushi tipped it back and swallowed it whole. Dazai laughed on camera,

"This is going to be a fun night. Atsushi, if you're watching this in the morning, you don't have to come into work today."

7:49pm

The sun is just starting to set. Atsushi taking video in selfie mode, already drunk off of his ass based on all of his stumbling. He looks so happy,

"Future me, if you're watching this, you've forgotten your conversation with Dazai-san," he hiccuped and fell to the floor, mumbling "ouchie, ow, ow, ow," as he got up, "Sugar Daddy likes being called that, well both of those, and he's our boyfriend! He's soooo nice too. He's getting us cake right now! And tea on rice. And another drink too," he opens a door and walks in only to scream and shut it quickly yelling "sorry Naomi, Tanizaki!" He walked down a different hallway, apparently forgetting to turn the video off for another minute.

8:09pm

The President was recording this time around, laughing at everyone's foolish, drunken actions. He recorded his employees (all of them by this point) trying to keep up with the song "Shots," by LMFAO by taking a shot everytime the song said "shots." It would have been pitch black in the agency if not for Tanizaki's ability cloaking the building in neon lights. Atsushi, Kenji, and Akiko had given up drinking halfway through the song.

"Welcome to bible club," the President jested as Ranpo licked a line of salt that looked almost like cocaine off of a desk, "we're all children of the lord here." Atsushi laughed; this had to be a reference to something. He noticed in the video that Kunikida was shirtless, lying across a desk as the song ended; and he didn't look half bad either. Kenji attached himself to the President, whispering in his ear. The only words Atsushi could make out from the video was "lip syncing," and he was already regretting a video he would definitely see soon. Before this video cut out, he saw something kind of troubling: his drunken self had Dazai against a wall, his hands in the older man's pocket, making a very suggestive movement.

10:45pm

Atsushi didn't know who was recording this time around, the camera wasn't in selfie mode anymore. Ranpo, Kenji, Akiko, the President, Dazai, and Atsushi were sitting in a circle on the floor, a bottle spinning between them. Kenji went first, the bottle landing on Akiko who beckoned him with a gloved finger. Kenji crawled slowly to her, moving into her lap as he kissed her deeply and hotly, little flashes of tongue showing every once in awhile; this went on for a full minute before Kenji got up and went back to his place on the floor. Ranpo spun next, landing on the President. He repeated Kenji's actions nervously, though their kiss was a little less intense; that is, until Ranpo's hands found their way into the President's kimono, and the President's hands to Ranpo's rear. There was a faint beeping before the two separated and the former went back to his place. Atsushi was next to spin in their counter clockwise rotation, with his spin landing on Ranpo. The former pulled him into his lap, holding onto his hips as they kissed, Atsushi wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the kissing, or location of Ranpo's hands that made him so red. There was a long, thin trail of saliva when the two separated, Atsushi was panting lightly as Ranpo helped him back into place, and there was a very obvious bulge in his pants, even on the blurred camera video.

Dazai pulled the drunken and confused Atsushi close in a side-hug, whispering something in his ear that didn't quite carry over the music. Dazai spun next, landing on Kenji. The cameraman or woman chose that moment to pass out with the camera tilted at an odd angle so all the video saw was Kenji's hands unbuttoning Dazai's shirt as the two grinded against each other, with Dazai, of course, in Kenji's lap. Akiko landed on the President afterwards, the video catching fingers sliding under her skirt and pulling away wet later. Atsushi blushed while watching the video continue on and on as every person paired up with every other person at least twice- even he himself had kissed Akiko in it, with her on his lap first, and then the opposite. He vaguely wondered how many people had gotten a hand down his pants during that game alone. The video ended with him on Dazai's lap, only to be slammed on the floor without the kiss ever breaking. Atsushi's legs wrapped around Dazai's waist, one hand holding onto Dazai, the other exploring his chest. Dazai pinned him down, breaking the kiss to bite and suck at his neck as their hips moved together through their clothes. The President blushed, covering his mouth as he watched them for a little too long before telling them they should probably get somewhere more private, though he was only recommending and assured them that no one else would mind if they continued to do that in front of everyone.

Dazai was definitely the more reasonable horny drunk out of the two of them because he took Atsushi out of the room to continue elsewhere. Kenji picked up the phone and ended the video, but not before telling the camera "I'm getting laid tonight!" and point at either the President, Ranpo, Akiko, or all three at once. Atsushi wasn't sure which.

2:24am

Atsushi was lip syncing to "Sweet Life" by Madison; no, he was performing. Every movement was methodical, and Dazai was nothing more than a prop in his dance.

_I wanna shoot it like a Russian shotgun_

Atsushi stood with his body pressed against Dazai's, their heads next to each other as he makes a finger gun against Dazai's head, shooting it off at the word "gun."

_I wanna fly it like a sky dive in Dubai, I wanna crash it like an F22 _

He leaned back, using Dazai as a human pole, his hands running across Dazai's bare chest

_In the sun- in the sun- in the sun- in the sun_

He moved slowly down Dazai's body for the first three times those lyrics played, coming up as the notes changed for the fourth. Atsushi paused the video to check his pants, and as he suspected, he was not wearing underwear in the video and he still was not wearing it now. He wondered where it went for a moment before continuing to watch past him lip sync.

_I turn it up so loud I trick out the sound_

He was pressed up against Dazai's body again, singing into his ear as his hand traveled lower and lower down Dazai's half naked body

_I take your 10 million now_

Atsushi grabbed Dazai's dick through his pants, biting his earlobe gently. Dazai moaned in the video, blushing for Atsushi for the first time.

_My chain be heavy and my man's gonna carry me home… _

Atsushi moved behind Dazai, resting his head on the brunette's shoulders, both of hand travelled up from Dazai's defined abs up to his arms

_Got some magic up in his bones~_

Atsushi squeezed Dazai's biceps, licking him from his shoulder, up his neck, to his jaw. It was so hot and sexually tense, Sober Atsushi couldn't watch the video anymore, his face was painted a dark red.


	9. Breakfast, or lack of

Atsushi closed his phone and got up. He was turned on and hard from watching the videos; they were basically porn if porn was realistic, but Atsushi wasn't a fan of masturbation. He sighed deeply. He didn't like that he was all hot and sweaty from the partying. He walked to the laundry room, stripping down to nothing and throwing his clothes in the wash before heading to the shower. Dazai was only in boxers and a tie on the couch, passed out and still clutching a beer in his left hand. Atsushi chuckled quietly as he tiptoed past the man to the bathroom before stepping into the shower. He had been planning on taking a cold one anyways, so he didn't bother waiting for the water to warm up. He hummed quietly to himself as he scrubbed various soaps into his hair and on his body, closing his eyes as he rinsed it out. He had half expected Dazai to wake up and join him so he dragged the shower out for a little longer than he should have, but that didn't happen.

He shut the water off, stepping out after half an hour. He didn't bother fully drying off, knowing all too well how easy it is to excite his teenage body. He simply wrapped a towel around himself and placed another on top of his head before pulling out a toothbrush and scrubbing his mouth clean of the taste of alcohol.

Atsushi only had one pair of underwear, and those were lost last night so he pulled on a pair of Dazai's when he left the bathroom; he wasn't really one to walk around in a towel either. The only other thing he pulled on after abandoning both of his towels was an apron. He was bored of waiting for Dazai to wake, and he was hungry, so he decided to try cooking. He wasn't doing anything too hard, but he wanted to make a cute breakfast, like the soy sauce rice bear with an omelette blanket that he had seen in a picture once before he got kicked out of the orphanage. He decided to try making that exact dish after a moment because he couldn't think of anything else to make.

He separated eggs into two bowls, the yolks and the whites. He whisked the yolks together first until they were a brighter yellow than before, then the whites with a different whisk until they were almost a meringue before combining the yolks and whites in one bowl. He wanted them to be big and fluffy so the rice bear could have a proper futon instead of a thin blanket and pillow. He was just putting the finishing touches on his pretty sleeping rice bears when he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, Dazai-san," Atsushi said with a smile as he added veggies to make the bears' faces. He felt lips against his neck and giggled, pushing the man away slightly, "you should take a shower first~" he teased, turning to kiss the man behind him. He wrapped his arms around Dazai's neck as they kissed, the older man pulling him close before pulling away.

"Maybe you should join me," he suggested, gently pulling a lock of food covered white hair forward for the younger male to see, "you made a little mess, At-su-shi-kun~" He already knew he didn't have a choice, not that he would have willingly refused, but if he played hard to get for a minute, he might be able to benefit even more.

"I already showered earlier, besides, I can just wipe this off with a cloth, and my legs are kind of tired from standing for so long," Atsushi didn't tell a single lie in any of that, but he did leave room for a different option. Hopefully, Dazai would fall into his trap,

"What about a bath?" Dazai asked, moving the breakfast plates and lifting Atsushi onto the counter, "You're going to need one for sure if you keep looking like a whole meal," Atsu laughed,

"Am I breakfast, lunch, or dinner?"

"Right now," Dazai licked a piece of rice from Atsushi's chin, "breakfast, but you're so delicious I'll nibble on you all day if you let me~" He blushed. He had gotten what he wanted with the offer of a bath, but tried to continue flirting anyways.

"How would you eat me? I can't be that nutritious~" Dazai's eyes widened for a few seconds with shock before his expression shifted into a sultry one, his eyes half lidded with his mouth forming a naughty smirk,

"I'll show you, if you take a bath with m-" Atsushi nodded, agreeing to it before hearing the rest, "but not right now~' Atsu mentally cursed before he was caught off guard by a deep kiss. He felt Dazai's hands under his thighs, pulling him closer to the older man, and then suddenly his was being carried across the apartment. Atsushi held on tight, he was in the mood to fall, but that wouldn't be much of a problem on Dazai's side at least. Dazai pulled away, chuckling,

"I'm not going to drop you, Atsushi-kun. Don't you remember, I have magic in my bones~" Atsushi took a minute to figure out what was being referenced and immediately recoiled when he realized. He had his hand covering his face in shame,

"I wouldn't have even known about it if it weren't for the videos. Why were you still shirtless during it?" Dazai laughed,

"What do you remember~?"

"I remember bits and pieces of spin the bottle, and I remember making out with you in a dark room, or maybe a hallway?" Dazai set Atsushi on the sink and started the bath,

"Do you want the whole story or do you want to be spoiled?"

"Both." Atsushi said, stripping himself of the apron and Dazai's boxers. Dazai removed his boxers but left the tie on, stepping between Atsushi's legs. He wrapped his long fingers around Asushi's cock, stroking it slowly to get it hard,

"Where do you want to start: your time taking a real shot, or your first time giving a blowjob?" He thumbed the head, making Atsushi moan loudly,

"Wh-What's a "blowjob"?" Dazai licked his lips, kneeling down,

"I'll show you~"


	10. Akutagawa

Ichiyo Higuchi leaned against a wall in a dark hallway, waiting for Akutagawa to walk by. She may not look it, but she's a mafioso, just like her boss- whom she definitely did not have a crush on no matter what because she was his subordinate and that would be inappropriate, unless… no. She, one hundred percent, was not interested in him at all… unless… she shook her head, blushing; she couldn't think like that! She heard footsteps coming down the hall and immediately straightened up before relaxing her posture some; she was about to speak to her boss, not the queen of England, even though he might act like that from time to time. She forced herself to calm down as Akutagawa approached,

"The weretiger has been located."

Akutagawa didn't bother to acknowledge her. He kept his pace walking down the hallway, letting her follow only after he had passed. You see, he had a little complex about power and control nowadays; really, ever since Dazai left the Port Mafia without any warning. Or rather, ever since Dazai had left him without saying a word. He knew the man never loved him. He knew he was just a toy to his superior. He knew he wasn't important, but he couldn't help it. He thought he could have been at least a little important to Dazai, even as a toy; he thought he could have been wanted. He left the hallway, parting ways with his blonde assistant and heading to his bedroom in side of the mafia headquarters. He stepped in, locking the door behind him. Dazai had trained him so well that he still couldn't survive a single night without pleasuring himself to Dazai or sleeping around. Dazai had made him into such a good slut that he couldn't turn it off, but at least he managed to get it down to only once a day, but then again, that only worked if he was rough with himself.

Akutagawa grabbed a remote from a table next to his door, turning on some music. It didn't particularly matter because his room was soundproof- he made sure of that after he realized his predicament- but old habits die hard. He stripped down to nothing except the black leather collar he always wore loosely beneath his white frill. He thumbed the collar, tightening it until it was restrictive, but not choking. He had chosen it the day after his first time with Dazai several years ago, and when the brunette had seen it, he gave Akutagawa one of the best fucks he had ever had to date. Dazai had gotten him a tag to wear on it the next week with his pet name on it "Slut," the front side read, "Property of Dazai," said the back. Akutagawa refused to take it off since then, even for a second.

The ravenette's mind wandered to what used to be as he walked to his closet to pick out some toys. If anyone else had looked, it would be obvious he had spent a lot of time and money into his collection, but they wouldn't be able to guess nearly the extent of it. Each and every toy, minus the first 3 he had ever had, had to be approved by, and usually picked out by, Dazai. Everything from nipple clamps to paddles and flogs to vibrators and dildoes to his one, singular fuck machine had been Dazai's choice. His favorite combination, however, was simple: A dark red leash, a black paddle with red hearts to match the leash, and a red dildo made from a mold of Dazai's hard cock- it was one of a kind as far as dildoes went, but there was only one thing that felt better than it. Akutagawa wanted either that dildo or the real thing so badly, but he was punishing himself tonight; it had taken way too long for him and his assistant combined to find the weretiger. So instead, he brought out a pair of nipple clamps attached to a silver chain, a pair of black leather handcuffs, and a 4 inch long dildo with a suction cup. If he were to orgasm tonight, he would have to work hard for it.

He licked the suction cup part of the dildo and stuck it to the headboard of his canopy bed. Akutagawa liked to stick to a theme of black, white, and red; they were his colors according to Dazai, so everything had to be those colors- with the exception of chains on some of his toys. The bed frame and canopy post were black; the canopy curtains, pillow covers, and comforter were red; and ribbons which usually tied the canopy curtains back were white. The sheets, of course, were black silk, but those weren't showing at the moment. The canopy curtains were down right now, giving the illusion of some privacy, but they were transparent, so every movement Akutagawa made was clearly visible to any potential onlookers.

He attached his nipple clamps, gasping at the distinctly wonderful pain they caused before attaching the long chain to the foot of the bed, putting his cuffs on next behind his back. He liked the way they chaffed. Akutagawa didn't bother to lube up the chode attached to his headboard before he pushed his rear against it, forcing it inside. He moaned loudly, having been trained so long ago to not hold back a single sound. He took it all in easily, but he did not move. He waited patiently for someone he knew would be coming tonight. He waited just like that on his knees for an hour, refusing to truly start without his red headed audience.

A key sounded from his door, and two quick knocks echoed off of it after it was opened. The door quickly closed and locked once again from the inside, key landing carelessly on the table. A chair was dragged forward until it was placed only a few inches from the front of the bed. A slightly shorter than average male took his time sitting down, making a show of removing his jacket first. Akutagawa knew he wasn't allowed to start until his substitute dom gave the command, regardless of his own needs, so he stayed still in place the best he could, but he couldn't help his trembling; it was difficult to keep position for so long with only his legs to support him. Akutagawa had to stay there, eyes towards the bed and blushing as the man before him stared him down. He heard a zipper and the shuffling of clothes. The redhead had opened his pants, but he hadn't bothered to do more than pull his dick out and stroke it a few times.

"How big is your toy tonight, Slut? Answer." Akutagawa wasn't allowed to speak unless given that single word command, "Answer." Dazai hadn't had that rule, but Chuuya was his dom tonight, not Dazai.

"Four inches, Sir," he answered quietly, barely above a whisper. He both hated and loved Chuuya's deep voice; it was incredibly sexy in the bedroom, but it made him quiet; it robbed him so quickly of any confidence he might have had. Chuuya's voice made him shy, and just like that, he felt like a virgin once again.

"Did you use any lube? Answer." Akutagawa blushed deeply all over; Chuuya had never asked such an invasive question before, but then again, he had only recently found out the ravenette dry-fucked himself from time to time. It hurt so much more, but he needed the pain on nights like these. He needed it more than he needed air. The boy gasped at the question before he could stop it,

"N-No, Sir," he stuttered. Chuuya licked his lips, watching Akutagawa shake; he could tell it was more than the strain of holding that position for so long. The redhead stood up once again, pulling the canopy curtains aside and tying them in place. He gave Akutagawa a gentle kiss on the top of his head before sitting back down with his legs spread wide open, his erection standing proud and tall for the younger man to see. He untied the chain from the bed, holding it in his right hand as he gave an experiment tug. Akutagawa whimpered, almost breaking his position as heat rose in his body,

"You may begin now," the ravenette spread his legs a bit wider before pulling away from his small dildo until the head was almost out, only to slam his backside all the way onto it. He repeated this in a slow, yet rough pace as Chuuya held the chain to his nipple clamps firmly. Akutagawa had devolved from loud moans to pleasure-filled screams in minutes between the pull of the clamps and push of the chode, but his eyes were still on the bed,

"Look at me, Slut," Chuuya said, placing a hand on Akutagawa's jaw to gently tilt his head upward. He looked the redhead in the eyes and he begged loudly for permission to cum,

"Pl-Please Sir, I-I need to c-cum~! Ahh~! Please~!" Chuuya's eyes narrowed as he slapped Akutagawa harshly, knocking him down onto the bed. The ravenette stayed down but continued to fuck himself on the toy; Chuuya didn't tell him to stop. He gasped as fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him back into position. Chuuya had let go of the nipple clamp chain to slap Akutagawa more,

"Did I give you permission to speak, Slut?" He growled, pulling the ravenette to his level and forcing him to look him in the eyes again. Akutagawa bit his lip, the only sounds in the room were him slamming himself against the headboard at the same constant pace as before, and the headboard into the wall.

"Stop," the redheaded dom ordered, Akutagawa whimpered as he obeyed; he was so close to finishing. He stilled with the dildo buried to the rim inside of him,

"Take it out," Akutagawa gasped softly as he leaned forward, feeling the silicone slip out. The dildo oscillated, smacking him on the ass a few times. Chuuya let go of the black hair, his sub knew to stay in place as he gently pet the boy's hair. He let go of Akutagawa's jaw in favor of grabbing the chain and pulling it hard. The boy moaned loudly, his mouth hanging open with his tongue out. Chuuya kept the tension in the chain, putting it in the boy's mouth,

"Bite down. Don't let it get any looser than this; you're already in trouble, Slut." Akutagawa blushed again, his dick twitching at the statement. He bit down, panting through his teeth; he was so fucking hot all over, he couldn't stand it for much longer. Chuuya walked over to the closet, looking over the options for a moment before choosing a black cockring and a large vibrator that Akutagawa was not normally allowed to use.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, not letting Akutagawa see what he had chosen as he walked back to the bed. He untied the canopy curtains, letting them fall into place before he climbed into bed behind Akutagawa. He pushed the vibrator inside of the younger male roughly before putting the cockring on him. Chuuya pushed the large vibrator in and out of the boy a few times before turning it on to max power. Akutagawa screamed with pleasure, struggling to keep his position. Drool slipped out of his mouth as his teeth held onto the chain; the vibration was too much for him to handle,

"You make break your position, but keep the tension on the chain," Akutagawa's chest hit the bed but his hips stayed up in the air as he rutted against the vibrating dildo. It was more than double the length of the previous one and easily more pleasurable. The ravenette quietly cursed through gritted teeth as he felt it slipping out of his ass; he was trying his best to get it back in, clenching around it and pushing against the air, but he couldn't get it in anymore than that. Chuuya gently pushed it in deeper, watching with amusement as it slowly worked its way out of Akutagawa's tight ass. Akutagawa tried to push against it more but Chuuya didn't hold it in place; he let it go everytime it was fully inside of the boy.

"Release." Akutagawa spat out the chain, panting and moaning into the sheets.

"Beg."

"Please fuck me, Sir. I n-need you inside of me. Please, Sir~! Fuck me, Sir~! I need y-your big, hard cock, Sir~! Please~!" He begged, moaning out almost every word as he rutted against the air.

"What do you need more: me, or the vibrator? Answer." Chuuya took hold of the vibrating dildo and began thrusting it in and out of Akutagawa roughly while he stroked his own cock in time,

"I-I need you, Sir~! Please~!" He begged more as he rutted against the vibrator. Chuuya flipped him over, ripping the toy out of the boy and thrusting into him instead. Akutagawa pushed back against the man, intentionally clenching around him. On the rare occasion that Chuuya agreed to dominate him, he usually refused to fuck him. Normally, Akutagawa could expect him to talk dirty and order him around, but tonight was already amazing. He hadn't expected Chuuya to touch him at all, but to be filled by him was the second best feeling in the world; maybe because he had been partners with Dazai for so long, they were so similar. Chuuya slapped Akutagawa's ass, hard.

"You moaned his name again," he growled as he continued to spank and fuck Akutagawa, "I'm here, not him. If you're going to act like a fucking whore tonight, you're going to act like my whore!" He leaned down, biting Akutagawa's shoulder until he drew blood and thrusting faster,

"Do you understand me? Answer."

Akutagawa gasped, raising his ass up higher with each slap. He pushed against the thrusts more enthusiastically, his moans gaining a higher pitch. He was already a mess,

"Yes~! Yes yes yes yes~!! Chuuya~!!!" He rolled his hips while fucking himself on the redhead; this is exactly what he needed tonight. Chuuya pulled Akutagawa up by the cuffs and his shoulder before sliding his hand from his shoulder to his neck, squeezing tightly as the ravenette stilled,

"I don't think you do, or you wouldn't be this disobedient," he let go of the boy's neck and picked up the chain, tugging lightly as the boy let out a long moan, "I think you need a real punishment, don't you?" He nodded frantically, nearly begging to be violated in ways he couldn't imagine. The boy could feel Chuuya's smirk, even though he was facing away from the man with his eyes closed. Chuuya didn't pull out, but Akutagawa felt lubricated fingers pushing inside of him now too; he whimpered loudly at the stretch,

"Open your eyes. If you move before I say you can, I'm going to leave you tied to the bed with a vibrator up your ass for a week," the boy nodded; he needed the rough treatment anyways. He gasped as the fingers were shoved in deeper. There were at least two, maybe three in all at once; he didn't know, he felt so full. Those fingers were only there for a moment or two though before they were replaced by the toy vibrating on a fairly low setting. He screamed with pleasure and pain, unable to differentiate between the two at the moment. He begged Chuuya desperately for release; he could have came from the stretching alone. Chuuya ignored him in favor of sucking hickeys onto his neck where he couldn't hope to hide them. Akutagawa could help but vaguely notice Chuuya still had everything on except his jacket; gloves and hat included,

"After I cum," Chuuya started, instantly silencing the ravenette, "I'm going to remove your cockring, and you'll have five minutes. If you don't cum then, you won't get to cum tonight." Akutagawa nodded frantically, letting out a string of "yes! Yes! Yes!" Before he started to beg for Chuuya to fill him with his "hot cum." Chuuya held Akutagawa's left hip still as he pounded into him, occasionally tugging on the nipple clamp chain with his right hand. It took more than half an hour for Chuuya to cum and each thrust was wonderful torture for Akutagawa, even more so because he couldn't move. By the time Chuuya had stuffed him full of cum, the ravenette had a near permanent ahego expression painted onto his pretty face. He felt empty, and yet strangely full as Chuuya pulled out,

"I wish you would let me take pictures of you like this, Akutagawa," the red head said, panting as he turned the vibrator setting up a little more than halfway. Aku whined in protest, his brain muffled by the sex; he didn't want any pictures or videos besides Dazai's old digital scrapbook that he abandoned. Chuuya flipped him onto his back, pulling the nipple clamp chain and once again putting it into Aku's mouth,

"Bite," he commanded simply, waiting for the appropriate response before he dragged his hands between Akutagawa's legs and removed the cockring. The boy jolted at this, but with how quickly he stilled himself, Chuuya let it slip, kissing his cheek sweetly,

"You can move now. You have five minutes to cum," he said, turning the vibration up three quarters of the way, holding it still for the ravenette. Aku had long lost his voice by now, all that could be heard was quiet gasping and panting as he thrust his hips against the toy. With everything he experienced tonight, it took less than thirty seconds for his orgasm to start and take over. He rode it out, trembling with the vibration that filled him as thin ropes of cum covered his chest. Chuuya wrapped his fingers around Aku's erection once it started, milking him dry. By the time minute two hit, the ravenette was done with his orgasm and twitching from his sensitivity. He would have stopped, but he was not in charge by this point; only Daz- no, only Chuuya could stop this.

He must have moaned the brunette's name again, or at least mouthed it, because the other gloved hand wrapped around his throat until he was on the edge of passing out, releasing only when a timer went off. Chuuya pulled Aku's legs onto his shoulders, turning the vibrator off before pulling it out. Cum leaked out of the boy's gaping ass as he tried to catch his breath through gritted teeth,

"Release." Akutagawa let the chain go and Chuuya removed the cuffs and clamps. Picking up the toys they used today, he walked to the attached bathroom and washed them off before putting them away in their places. He walked back to the bed, kissing Aku's forehead gently to let him know their session was over; Aku sank into the bed, relaxing as Chuuya drew a hot bath for him. The dom sat down on the bed next to his sub, petting his hair gently. He didn't need to ask to know the ravenette wanted aftercare treatment tonight. He stayed there until the tub was halfway full before he stripped for the first time this night, picking up Akutagawa and carried him there. He turned off the water and slipped into the tub with Aku, cleaning him off and out as the boy lie motionless on top of him with his face in the older man's chest; he wasn't asleep, just exhausted and understandably so.

To say Chuuya was pissed at Dazai would be an understatement; he didn't have the option of being gentle with the ravenette after that man's training, and it would be a long time before he could survive without being fucked half to death almost every night by toys if not another man. The redhead sighed as he decided to stay there and soak for a little while; Akutagawa wasn't much for cuddling, but this was nice for tonight at least. Just for tonight.

Chuuya tilted the boy's head up for a long, chaste kiss that made the latter blush for reasons he couldn't quite process in his mental state. He was trained to be obsessed with Dazai, but Chuuya was slowly changing that. The red head peppered the ravenette's face with kisses and showered him with praises as he petted his hair,

"You did so well. Such a good boy," and with that, Aku lost consciousness, but that was okay. He was safe in Chuuya's arms.


	11. Bath Time

Atsushi couldn't help but hold on to Dazai's soft, brown hair as the latter sucked hard on his length, taking it all in and bobbing his head like a pro; he didn't even need to use his hands to bring Atsu to the edge, and his tongue was just perfect. The white haired boy was panting already; it was hard not to thrust into Dazai's mouth. He felt the heat building in his body and he knew he was close. His thighs squished around Dazai's head without the boy realizing and suddenly, Dazai knew too,

"D-Dazai-san~!" He moaned while arching his back, "I-I'm going to-" he cut himself off with a whimper as Dazai pulled away, standing up and cupping the younger male's face

"That's a blowjob~ except last night," he ran his thumb across Atsushi's pretty pink lips, "you let me cum in your mouth~" The brunette leaned forward and kissed Atsu deeply, only pulling away to stop the water filling the tub. Dazai helped Atsushi off of the sink then into the tub with him, with Atsu on top of Dazai. The white haired male leaned forward and kissed the other heatedly; he was learning how to do things like this quickly. Dazai grabbed onto Atsushi's thighs and pulled him close, grinding into him. The younger male broke the kiss with an arch and loud moan, giving the brunette the option of playing with the former's nipples. Atsu whined,

"Dazai-san," he complained, holding onto "That's weird," Dazai flicked his tongue across Atsushi's left nipple, making him gasp,

"Is it still weird?" Atsushi nodded shyly,

"But does it feel good?" He nodded again, gasping as the brunette pinched the right one. Dazai chuckled, but stopped all of his movement. He would ease Atsushi into nipple play later, and sex could wait.

"So, you wanted to know what you did last night?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't remember anything, even with the videos,"

"The short version," Dazai started, wrapping his arms around Atsushi's waist, "is that the entire party was oddly hypersexual once the drinking started. I don't remember every detail; I was just as drunk as you if I'm being honest, but I remember that everyone did the lip sync challenge, everyone present at the party drank and got just as wild as you did, and we defined our relationship in my secret hiding place after spin the bottle, Boyfriend~" He placed a sweet kiss on the tip Atsushi's nose,

"We didn't have sex, I thought you were too drunk for it even though you were begging for it all night, then you sort of acted on your own when you gave me a blowjob, not that I minded. You were so cute! You couldn't fit much of it in your mouth, and you choke so easily. Plus, it's adorable how you spent all night trying to seduce me. Oh, and Kunikida fell out a second-floor window and Akiko had to bring him to the brink of death to fix his broken leg. Are you satisfied with that answer?" Atsushi nodded,

"I remember something now, you promised I wouldn't be a virgin by the end of the week~" Dazai leaned up, kissing the rather bold Atsushi,

"I think I promised to fingerbang you first~" Atsushi squeaked, blushing deeply from his head to his shoulders. He was getting better at this, but he was still learning for now. He nodded a little, not wanting to talk anymore. He kissed heatedly Dazai again, trailing one of his hands down from Dazai's shoulder. He didn't stop until he wrapped his fingers around Dazai's erection, stroking it gently. Dazai moaned into Atsushi's mouth, suddenly groping the younger male's ass with both hands. One of the brunette's fingers teased the rim of Atsushi's entrance, rubbing gentle circles on top of it and slightly probing it.

Dazai could listen to Atsushi like this for years on repeat and never get tired of it; they were the most erotic sounds he had ever heard. The brunette began kissing down the younger male's neck, desperate to hear more as he slipped his finger into the white haired boy to the first knuckle. Atsu whimpered, trying to get it in deeper. This wasn't his first time getting fingered, he had done it to himself not too long ago when the need for an orgasm arose and jerking it wasn't enough. Feeling that Atsu had adjusted enough, Dazai added another finger and began to thrust them in and out of the boy slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He also knew from his own experiences years ago that water, ironically, makes everything drier and he didn't want that getting in the way.

He felt his way around inside of Atsushi, searching for one specific spot inside of him that would drive him

"Nngh~! Dazai-san~!" ...crazy. Found it. Dazai began to massage the area, and the brunette was sure he'd get a noise complaint later as his boyfriend started to ride his fingers, completely forgetting what he was doing to the brunette just seconds ago. The older male didn't mind as he nibbled on the boy's neck, adding a third finger,

"You're so cute, Atsushi!" Dazai squealed as he slammed his fingers into Atsu's prostate roughly, earning a pleasure filled scream of his name,

"I almost want to fuck you right here," he murmured more to himself than the white haired male who picked up on it,

"You can fuck me, Dazai-san; if it feels like this th-then I w-want you so b-bad," he panted, about to cum once again,

"Not right now, At-su-shi-kun~" the boy came on Dazai, riding his orgasm through, "we have to be at work in an hour," Dazai stated as Atsu fell onto his chest, falling victim to the afterglow of his own orgasm. It was only as he was panting and laying on his boyfriend's chest that the Atsushi remembered what he started with Dazai; he firmly grasped Dazai's erection once again and stroked it until Dazai came with a quiet grunt. They would need a shower now to rinse off the mess from taking a bath together. What a predicament.


	12. Atsushi's First Day on the Job

It was around 3pm when Atsushi and Dazai arrived at the Agency, which looked amazing given that it was so full of alcohol last night, the air could have registered on a breathalyzer, but the windows were opened and the place was wiped down so that no one could have known what had happened the night before if it weren't for most of the employees having obvious hangovers. Dazai, Junichirou, Kunikida, Naomi, and Atsushi were apparently the only people not feeling the effects.

Dazai and Atsushi were planning on sneaking off to have fun, but the others were going to the cafe to hang out and they wanted them to come along. Dazai had to sit at the bar because of his outstanding tab, but Atsushi didn't mind that much until he started paying attention to what he was saying to the waitress,

"Would you strangle me with these beautiful hands~?" He flirted, making Atsushi feel insecure. Kunikida must have noticed his emotions before the brunette because the blonde man only needed one glance at the boy to become pissed,

"My hands might not be as pretty as hers but if you're looking for someone to break your neck, I think I deserve that honor!" he yelled angrily. Atsushi wasn't looking but he definitely heard a loud thud from some kind of painful contact, like kicking or punching, maybe. It would probably be best for him to change the subject, and if he drew Dazai's attention, his boyfriend would stop flirting with the waitress… He really needed to ask later if Dazai was completely gay or if he went both ways. Atsu hoped it was the former because he was the only guy Dazai had shown any interest in as of late. The weretiger could feel his tail behind him; he still didn't have great control of his ability, but he was starting to figure out that they connected to his emotions. He sighed,

"So what did you guys do before you were agents?" A simple question that devolved into a frantic guessing game on what Dazai's job used to be and an afternoon of teasing because one of Atsushi's guesses was a model, and then another guess mentioned only to the brunette was a pornstar. Nope, but Dazai was flattered he thought either were correct. The day went by so fast; Atsushi blinked and suddenly they were back at the agency, it was almost sunset.

Atsushi was about to try sneaking off with Dazai again when a blonde woman came in, Dazai kneeled in front of her, holding her hand,

"Such a beautiful lotus flower, would you care to join me in a double suicide?" Atsushi got really upset,

"Dazai! Stop flirting with other people!" he yelled, dragging the brunette away from her, "I'm not okay with you acting like this," he mumbled quietly, Dazai stood up and kissed him gently,

"Atsushi-kun, I'll look at the menu but I'm not ordering anything else," Atsushi sweatdropped at the lame pickup line, allowing Kunikida to drag the brunette to a different room and beat the crap out of him. He was flirting with just a few too many people today, this would teach him a lesson. He turned his attention to the woman, letting her tell her story as blows echoed throughout the building.

"There have been a lot of strange characters hanging out in the alley behind my work as of late. Their clothes are dirty and torn, and they speak in a strange foreign language that my peers and I have been unable to identify."

"That sounds like a group of smugglers; they're unavoidable in a port town. This would be the perfect first job for you, Atsushi," Kunikida said, coming out of the room. Dazai was laying on the ground, beaten to a pulp, Atsushi would have felt bad for him if he hadn't hit on almost every girl they saw today.

"Wh-Why me?"

"Smugglers are rarely dangerous, and all you have to do is watch them. Take Junichirou with you," Atsushi nodded as Naomi tackled her brother-boyfriend,

"I'm going to!" She said excitedly, and just like that they were off to a back alley.

The sun was just starting to set when they got there, but something was wrong about the alley; Atsushi couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Excuse me miss, you must be mistaken. There's only one exit, smugglers wouldn't hang out here. Smugglers are very cautious people, they always have an escape route planned." Junichirou said quietly, but loud enough for all three of the people with him to hear.

"That's correct. I must apologize for the deception, my real target was all of you." She unbuttoned her shirt, tied her hair up, and put on a pair of sunglasses before making a phone call to the one person Kunikida told him to avoid. Atsushi wasn't following what was happening very well. He only had time to register gunshots, Naomi was down, and then Junichirou fell. He felt this was his fault. Words came out of his mouth, but he didn't know what he was saying; what anyone was saying. This was because of him. Of him. Of him.

"Atsushi, run. Run away. You've got to," junichirou whispered. Suddenly, atsushi was on the other side of the alley, shooting an automatic weapon. He trembled in place, terrified until his leg was ripped off. He screamed, laying in a pool of his own blood. Akutagawa came close with Rashomon, tucking a deactivated phone into the boy's pocket as he saw Dazai coming out of the corner of his eye. He had knocked out Ichiyo earlier, not that Atsushi saw. He didn't like how she handled things, gunning everyone down. She deserved to be slapped unconscious and now that only he and Atsushi were awake, Aku could say whatever he wanted.

"There's a video on there that you should watch later," he said as Atsushi transformed into a tiger; the boy would figure it out. They began to fight, tiger ripping through Rashomon's defense. He was ready to tear Akutagawa apart when Dazai stepped between them, cancelling out both of their abilities. Atsushi was knocked out of the ground, along with everyone else besides Dazai. The brunette growled,

"First position," he ordered, and Akutagawa was on his hands and knees, starting to strip out of habit, "Keep your clothes on," and Aku stilled completely, holding his position.

"If you remember your training so well, why didn't you yield when you first saw me?" He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the brunette, "And I mean you specifically, not whatever bullshit excuse about the mafia that you're about to give me."

"Ichiyo told me everything she could find out about the agency, including your relationship with the weretiger," Akutagawa spat, his tone dripping in rage,

"Aww, is the little Slut jealous that I've been fucking someone else~?" Dazai teased, stepping closer to Akutagawa who nodded reluctantly. He knew better than to lie to the older man. Dazai crouched down to the ravenette's level, looking him in the eyes,

"Is there anything else you would like to confess to me?"

"I-I've missed you," he said quietly, his eyes drifting to the ground.

"Leave Atsushi alon-" Akutagawa cut him off, not letting him finish,

"What is hit pet name?" He growled the question while glaring into the man's eyes, desperate to know. Dazai backhanded him as hard as he could,

"Slut, do you need a punishment?" The ravenette blushed deeply all over, shaking his head while internally cursing Dazai's effects on his body,

"Then listen to me: I need you to leave Atsushi alone. Can you do that?" Akutagawa nodded, agreeing to it for a little while at least. Dazai placed his hand on the boy's cheek, tilting his head up for a slow, deep kiss as a reward.

"I know it's been a long time, Slut, so you can have one minute to do whatever you want with me, but only one. I can't have my peers bleeding to death," Akutagawa nodded, waiting for Dazai to set the timer and say the magic word before he began. The ravenette knocked Dazai onto his back, moving between his legs and quickly getting into the older male's pants. He wasted 5 precious seconds getting Dazai's length out, but not a single second more in sucking him off. This was always his favorite reward; he was rarely allowed any opportunity to get his mouth around Dazai's dick and he lived to please Dazai. He sucked roughly on Dazai's dick, his hand moving down to fondle Dazai's balls. He felt fingers tangle in his hair as Dazai began to fuck his throat, making Akutagawa gasp around Dazai's dick. In his broken mind, this was a sign that Dazai still cared about him. Every harsh snap of Dazai's hips felt like the "I love you" he never painful tug on his hair drilled the idea further into head. The ravenette moaned softly around Dazai, relaxing his throat so he could take him in completely, He was so desperate for Dazai to cum, he tried to sneak his freehand to turn off the timer, only to get caught,

"I'll have to cut your time short, Akutagawa," he said coldly, pulling back the boy's head as tears built up the latter's eyes. Akutagawa was begging for Dazai to let him continue, but the brunette was already fixing his pants; he wouldn't tell Atsushi about this for sure. When Akutagawa realized he wouldn't get to continue, he pulled out his phone, texting Chuuya like his life depended on it. He needed to be cared for, to be pushed to the edge. He needed to be fucked until he felt he could be okay again. Unfortunately, Dazai noticed the Akutagawa's fragile state against, curled up on the ground against a dirty wall; he took the phone from the ravenette, reading over the texts, but the phone showed no name or number besides "unknown," Dazai growled as he read of Akutagawa's desperation,

"Tell him to punish you. Tonight, you need the spreader bars, a whip, and a ball gag. Don't let him use any other toys on you,' Dazai ordered, Akutagawa reached up for the phone, he would need it to text him-

"Tell him in person." Dazai commanded, sending Akutagawa's last text from the phone before dropping it on the ground and stomping, crushing it to bits. Akutagawa let the tears flow freely down his face as Dazai moved on to Atsushi, trying to wake him. The ravenette picked up his assistant and her items before disappearing. Tonight wasn't going to be easy for him.

"Atsushi-kun, wake up. Don't make me carry back three people all by myself," Dazai pleaded, poking the white-haired boy's face. He placed a single chaste kiss on Atsushi's lips, effectively waking him,

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~ Do you want to help me carry them back?" Dazai asked, motioning to their colleagues who were halfway towards bleeding to death. Atsushi picked up Naomi quickly, panicking as Dazai assured him they only needed to bring them to the Agency, Akiko was a great doctor; things like that. Atsushi still made Dazai run with Junichirou in his arms to keep up. He was such a caring boy, Dazai wasn't going to train him the same way he did Akutagawa, but eventually he would train him to be okay with Dazai having both. He would have to kill Slut's new dom as well, or teach him to sub depending on who he was. That was quite a to-do list for the next year or so, but it would definitely be worth it. If he did well enough, he would get to see his toys use their pretty little tongues on each other.

He could almost see them in bed together, eating each other out on a set of black and white sheets- those being the only colors they shared. Akutagawa would have to teach Atsushi how to do it right, maybe he would let the ravenette teach Atsushi how to act like a proper slut, after he finished training his pretty weretiger to be a submissive; he was doing so well already, save for his boldness as of late. This would be much easier to do if Dazai could pin down whether Atsushi was a masochist or not; which reminded him, he had to take a look at the contents of Akutagawa's phone he lifted from Atsushi's pocket.


	13. The Phone

Whilst Atsushi waited loyally outside of the operating room for news on the Tanizakis' conditions, Dazai locked himself in his secret hiding room, downloaded the contents of the phone onto a computer, and began looking through them. He recognized it instantly as a copy of his first digital scrapbook, featuring everything about his and Akutagawa's relationship since the very beginning. It had been so long since he had seen it that he couldn't help but watch the first video; he remembered that night well. It was back when he was still a part of the Port Mafia, and one of the youngest members to ever become an executive. He thought he was the shit back then, and he was, according to his boss at least. His confidence was deadly at the time, especially in teaching his first subordinate to handle torture. He had been abusing the boy for hours, sometimes days at a time over the past few months, and yet, he showed little to no progress. What happened that night began it all, so it was only appropriate that his digital scrapbooking hobby began with it as well.

"You do want to get stronger, don't you, Akutagawa?" Dazai smirked, looking down at the weak boy on the floor. He had beaten the boy pretty badly this time, but some level of pride swelled within him to see the boy taking so well and asking for more. Another part of him wanted to break the boy and train him to be the perfect submissive, unable to live without him. Dazai kicked the boy in his stomach, letting out a dark chuckle as the boy gasped at the pain; he didn't know how he lasted this long without fucking Akutagawa senseless when these were his reactions. Such a pretty teenager with those frosted tips and those big, gray eyes. The clothes would have to go though.

"Yes," Akutagawa answered after a coughing fit, "Please, make me stronger, Dazai." Dazai crouched down to the weakling's level, keeping his evil smirk. He leaned in close, gently placing his hand on the ravenette's head. Poor boy, he must have been expecting a praise. He leaned right into Dazai's touch, silently pleading for affection, only to have his hair pulled back tight. Akutagawa released a high-pitched moan, much to Dazai's curiosity. The older man tilted his head to the side, looking deeply into the other's eyes and through them at the same time. Akutagawa felt naked and Dazai was sure they were both enjoying this.

"Akutagawa, are you a masochist?" He looked away from Dazai, blushing like the virgin he so obviously was. Dazai glanced down. He had been beating the boy for the better part of four hours, and based on the way his legs were pressed together and sticky, there was no doubt. He tightened his grip on Akutagawa's hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to make eye contact once again,

"Answer me," he ordered, watching the boy's blush darkened in the moonlight. He closed his eyes,

"I refuse." He spat at Dazai before placing his hands on Dazai's chest and trying to push him away. Big mistake. Dazai let go of the boy's hair, only to shove him onto the dirty floor, climbing on top of him and wrapping his fingers around the boys neck. He squeezed until the boy was wide-eyed staring at him, gasping for air and clawing at Dazai's hand. Dazai's knee rested between Akutagawa's legs; he could feel the boy's hardened cock, and he could definitely feel the boy grinding against his knee. Dazai loosened his grip right as the boy was on the edge of losing consciousness.

"Don't make me ask twice." Dazai commanded in a more authoritative tone, sliding his hand up to caress the boy's jaw, running his thumb across his slightly chapped bottom lip. The younger of the two was panting, gasping for air. Dazai took a moment to appreciate how his job with a whip earlier had torn big, gaping holes in the boy's clothes revealing pretty red marks on otherwise perfectly pale skin. Dazai sat up, moving his hand to the boy's chest, staring down at him. Akutagawa nodded rapidly once he caught his breath,

"I-I'm a masochist," he answered, finally.

"And?" Dazai popped open Akutagawa's first three buttons in one movement, tearing away his scarf as well.

"I'm gay," Akutagawa blushed, coming out of the closet for the first time.

"And?" He tucked a lock of the ravenette's hair behind his ear. A cloud covered the moon, darkening the entire warehouse.

"I-I want you to f-fuck m-me," Dazai regained his smirk, but this one was more cocky than evil; as if he knew something that gave him the advantage,

"Is that everything you want to confess to me?" He ripped off all of Akutagawa's clothes, trailing his hands down his subordinate's pale skin. The latter chewed on his lip for a moment, trying Dazai's patience before whispering,

"I've been in love with you since I met you." Dazai slapped Akutagawa, hard. This incident had thrown him into quite the fit; he laughed loudly for several minutes, taking his sweet time to regain composure. When he finally stopped, he looked at Akutagawa like a predator, ready to devour him whole. He licked his lips,

"My subordinate's a submissive," he chuckled, "Pretty soon, my dear sub isn't going to be able to live without me fucking him every single night. Or should I make it every hour? What do you think, Akutagawa-kun~? If you're a good slut, I'll let you choose." Akutagawa bit his bottom lip once again. He knew he wanted this. He knew Dazai was going to get his way no matter what. And he knew he had to be a good slut for his dominant. He blushed deeply, bringing his legs up to his chest and spreading them as wide as he could so that his knees were next to his shoulders. Dazai hummed with approval,

"Good boy~ but I don't want to break my new toy just yet," he started, getting up off of Akutagawa entirely and sitting back onto a nearby box, "put on a show for me." Akutagawa got on his hands and knees, crawling slowly towards the older man. He sat up, unbuttoning and unzipping Dazai's jeans, carefully pushing his boxers down and pulling his dick out of his pants. Akutagawa gently licked the head of Dazai's dick, trying it out first. He licked slowly from base to tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking on as much as he could. Dazai watched with amusement as he put his hand on the back of Akutagawa's head and forced the boy to take it in deeper. The boy moaned around Dazai's length, trying his best to cover it in saliva; he didn't carry lube with him. Both of his hands moved from Dazai's hips to his cock, playing with whatever couldn't fit in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down and up and down with Dazai's help.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, A-ku-ta-ga-wa-kun~ I took this remote from you earlier, but I can't seem to figure out what it does~ Also, I noticed that you aren't bothering to prepare yourself~" Dazai waved a little red remote in front of the boy's eyes, causing the boy to choke on Dazai's thick cock and Dazai to moan quietly.

"Oh, it looks like you can't tell me at the moment," he forced the boy to take in more, his lips were almost to the base of Dazai's long cock whenever he went down, "I guess I'll just have to see for myself." Dazai pressed the power button, turning on whatever the remote controlled. Akutagawa began moaning loudly around Dazai's thick cock. Dazai turned the dial on the remote to 7 out of 10, and Akutagawa completely forgot he was giving his superior a blowjob, along with everything else; his mind was blank as he rocked his hips against a device that was buzzing loudly inside of the boy.

"You're such a naughty boy~" Dazai teased, gripping his hair tightly to hold the boy's very vocal head in place, "Who do you think about when you use this?" He asked, thrusting into the boy's mouth roughly. He would normally be disgusted by the kid's expression, but he was taking his cock so well, and even with his mouth covered in his own slobber, he still looked so hot. Dazai pulled the Akutagawa off of his dick when he got close and turned the vibrator down to 3.

"What kind of vibrator are you using, anyways?" Dazai asked, pulling the ravenette onto his lap with the two of them chest to chest, Akutagawa's head on Dazai's shoulder. He roughly pulled the vibrator almost all the way out to get a good look before shoving it back in, much to Akutagawa's pleasure. He moaned, lifting his ass up into the air to make that action easier for Dazai to repeat over and over and over again. Dazai laughed at his reactions, and the pretty red gem on his black vibrating buttplug. Akutagawa began to rock back against the toy, whimpering and moaning and panting in Dazai's ear.

Aku reached in between the two of them and began stroking his own length; he couldn't help it, he was so close to releasing. He arched his back involuntarily, gripping onto Dazai's shoulder tightly. He was so so close, until Dazai noticed only one hand was on his shoulder. The brunette growled, pushing Akutagawa backwards so that his head hit the ground while holding onto his thighs so that his lower half stayed up against his own. Dazai stepped on both of Akutagawa's wrists whilst the boy was in the instinctive process of moving them towards his hurt heard. He knew the ravenette's arms were hurting like hell from the excessive force holding them down, and Dazai's sneakers, but he didn't care. This was the beginning of his new pet's first punishment. Dazai pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple dozen photos, despite Akutagawa's many whimpering protests. Dazai chuckled, turning the vibrator off.

"I have to take pictures, A-ku-ta-ga-wa-kun~ how else am I going to remember my pet's first time and his first punishment~?" He teased as the boy struggled against Dazai, only to be pushed down harder. Tears pricked at his eyes as Dazai started to take a video, pushing the toy slowly in and out of him. He bit bottom lip until it bled trying to stay quiet, but it was hard when he was this close. The blush he wore was more one of humilation than pleasure this time, and he could tell the phone camera saw it all from the toy Dazai was now gently fucking him with to how his hands were pinned on either side of his head; he wouldn't be taking this if he could use his ability; but maybe that's why he wanted Dazai to be his first- no one else in the world would be able to dominate him like this. Akutagawa felt the shame and humiliation from this whole situation rise in his chest as his climax began with a loud moan that was slightly higher than he would have liked. The rest of his orgasm was lost in bright white light that consumed his vision and pure pleasure. Akutagawa appeared to have passed out the instant his orgasm ended, much to Dazai's displeasure. They would have to continue this another time.

Dazai sighed, releasing the boy's arms and setting him down gently on the floor, admiring the boy's boy with a cold detachment. It was almost like he was staring at a Renaissance painting. The boy's hair was spread out around his head like a dark halo; the irony was almost too much. His eyes were wide open in shock and his body was still painted a dark red as the blood took it's time to correct its distribution. His chest was still rising and falling at a fast rate, and the cum splattered across his thin frame contrasted so perfectly. Such a pretty boy. Akutagawa blinked, still not moving; maybe they could continue now.

"Oh~? You're still awake? I thought you fainted. Listen up, your pet name is Slut. When I call you by it, you're no longer my subordinate, but my submissive, ready to do anything I say. When I say your legal name, our session is over. Do you understand, Slut?" he responded hoarsely,

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good," he said, ending the video to take a dozen or so more photos as Akutagawa squirmed and whined under Dazai, who responded by switching back to video then turning the vibrator back on to 5. This was too much for Akutagawa in his overly sensitive state. He screamed through the excessive stimulation, unable to hold still. He tried desperate to get away from the overwhelming pleasure, but at the same time his body wanted more. His legs were already in the air, but that didn't keep his hips from bucking up in time with the vibration,

"Slut, look into the camera," Dazai commanded, zooming in on Akutagawa's face; he looked at the phone, trying to be obedient, "Good boy," Dazai praised, turning the toy off just before Aku could cum again. He let the boy go, watching his legs fall to the floor. The ravenette removed the toy gently before crawling into Dazai's lap and sliding his dick inside. He set a moderate pace without being told. Dazai switched the camera to selfie mode, recording the early moments of their first time together; making sure to get video of how Akutagawa rode him like a pro. That's where the videos ended for that night.

Dazai was not ashamed to admit that he jacked off both the memories and videos of what happened, and the photos remaining were just a bonus. He thumbed the head of his erection, rubbing precum from the slit as he did. He had been watching and jerking it for so long that it only took a few strokes after the video ended for him to cum in his hand, but there were still plenty of photos for him to look through. This was going to be fun.


	14. Jealousy

Atsushi didn't remember where he was or what had happened when he woke up; at least for the first few minutes after he woke up when he was mentally debating whether he should go back to sleep or not. When he finally decided to sit up, he was slapped with reality and memories from yesterday. He knew he had a huge bounty on his head, but he didn't think people would act on it. He didn't think they would attack him at random, or even know how to find him. He had gotten so much better at controlling his powers after meeting Dazai and joining the Agency; he hadn't even transformed since then, well, except for last night, but that didn't count. There was no way they could have known unless they had known about it before he joined the Agency.

He remembered something else, checking his pockets quickly to find that he wasn't even wearing the same clothes as the day previous; nor were they anywhere in sight. He saw that Kunikida had fallen asleep waiting for him in a chair, and there was a note for him. Atsushi, Naomi and Junichirou are fine. Your clothes were thrown out, there should be another set at both your company-provided dorm and Dazai's. Dazai wants to speak to you when you wake up. P.S. Have you seen my glasses anywhere? Kunikida must have really been messed up because his glasses were on top of his head and his journal was upside down in his hands; Atsushi fixed them both quickly and stealthily before he went back to the apartment- which was apparently a dorm. There was an address for both dorm rooms; it was interesting to learn that he and Dazai officially lived on opposite sides of the same building. Maybe Atsushi could turn his dorm into a secret hideaway place and just keep living with Dazai; he was already planning on spending most nights there anyways.

Atsushi suffered a lot of ill looks as he walked home in the early morning light; sure, they were from people just getting off of the night shift or on their way to a very early morning shift and they were probably grumpy from sleep deprivation, but they felt a bit harsh, he shook it off. If he knew Dazai, which he kind of but not totally did by this point, he was still asleep in bed and would stay there until almost noon; not because of drunkenness or anything like that, but because he was super lazy. It was cute; Dazai was more catlike than him and his ability turned him into a feline. Only, when he got there, Dazai was nowhere in sight, just a note. Atsushi, I'm off to convince a pretty woman to commit double suicide with me, then I'll probably admire the river for a little while.

Atsushi growled, thinking of what to write on a note just in case Dazai came back before he saw him again. He took his time thinking about it before grabbing a polaroid camera; there was no way he would print these photos out where they could be copied. He put on his regular clothes, popping open his shirt buttons and his top pants button for the first photo, being careful not to get his face in the picture, but he did show his mouth as he was licking his lips. He shook the photo for a few seconds; perfect, he was the center of the photo and it was in the perfect lighting. He decided after that one to take two photos in each pose, just in case something happened to them. For the second photo, he slipped his shirt off entirely, but kept the suspenders and tie on. His pose this time used his tie as a leash in his gloved hands; these pictures were turning out so well! He kept the tie and gloves for the third one, but his pants, and thus his suspenders, had to go. It probably helped that taking these pictures for Dazai was turning him on, because now the outline of his hard cock was visible through his boxers but not too visible. He wrapped his hand around it through his boxers before snapping a third photo. He was considering another, but he would need something of a very specific shape to make it work.

He dug through Dazai's things, looking for perhaps a hairbrush or a thick marker, not expecting to find a suction cup dildo in the closet with a note encouraging him to use it with plenty of lubricant when he wasn't around. Dazai didn't really know him too well yet, or he would know that Atsushi hates masturbating; in fact, he could count the number of times he's pleasured himself on one hand, but then again, Dazai still managed to figure out that Atsushi enjoyed being penetrated more than… stroking it. This was a very awkward train of thought for the white haired male. He sighed, digging around in the closet for lube. He didn't have to make himself cum, but he did need to get it.. Inside, for a proper photo. This would be the biggest thing he had ever tried to use for this type of thing. This would hurt.

He stripped down to nothing but his tie, deciding to get this over with quickly. He licked the head of the dildo, covering it in spit before stroking it a few times to spread the makeshift lube. It was strange, the dildo felt a lot like Dazai's… Atsushi blushed deeply. He couldn't be sure because he hadn't done nearly as much to the brunette as he had done to him, but it was at the very least very similar. Even that one big vein was there and oh gosh it was a copy of Dazai's! Atsushi fell back from were he was on the floor, squeaking with embarrassment. That pink-ish purple-ish hunk of silicone must have cost a fortune, unless it was homemade which wasn't any better; from what little he knew about… making things from silicone, the casting of.. It must have taken hours. He shook his head. He just needed to get it inside, for the photo.

Atsushi stuck it to the floor before getting on top of it, slowly sitting down on it. His insides burned as it moved through him. He grabbed one of Dazai's unwashed shirts, holding it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, rocking his hips as he snapped the fourth photo. Every important part of him was covered, but it was obvious what was going inside of where. Atsushi only glanced at it for a second before he started taking more and more pictures of himself like this, a slightly different position each time. Some were in the same position with him biting the shirt, or stroking himself through it. Some were from behind while he rode the toy. And some even had his face in them; how careless, but he was sure he could use these to control Dazai.

He wasn't sure of much about Dazai, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the man liked pictures. There had been no evidence and it was never brought up between them, but something told him the brunette would go crazy for these pictures and that was the key to get him to stop flirting with every woman who so much as breathed within 20 feet of him. Atsushi was jealous and possessive; Dazai is the first thing that's ever been his and there was no way in hell he was going to lose him. Atsushi's claws came out as he continued to ride the dildo; he had completely forgotten about taking photos. He hissed with pleasure, not noticing how he ripped the shirt to shreds between his teeth and his claws came, growling Dazai's name. He felt hot and angry; he felt the tiger making its way out as he got dressed and wrote the note, paper clipping the first three photos to it.

Every time you flirt with a woman, I will rip up another one of these photos. I will give you one photo every week you make it without flirting with someone else. Atsushi made a second copy of the note and put it in an envelope with the duplicates of the first three pictures. He would carry these around in case he saw Dazai before he got back to the apartment. He stretched his back out, already forgetting why he was sore and stiff. Jealous anger was taking over as he reread Dazai's note. He growled while picking up the photos; he would hide them in his own dorm along with Dazai's shredded shirt that Atsushi couldn't help but smell one more time. He felt the tiger shiver through him at the scent, knowing that it would probably become a thing. Once everything was put away, he transformed; letting the tiger out for a little while. He had intended to stay inside the dorm building, but his 8 foot long body didn't fit very well in there, and all his plans changed when he caught Dazai's scent.

He barely had the sense to at least become mostly human as the tiger tracked Dazai. His claws were tucked inside of his paws this time, but his ears and tail stood alert as he moved much faster than the average tiger towards Dazai; running several miles within a minute. He hadn't felt this hot before. He was probably just using up a lot of energy. Atsushi came to when he smelled Ranpo at a train station; he didn't realize he how he had gotten there in the first place. He shoved his paws in his pockets, unable to turn back to normal by himself at the moment. Ranpo called him out before he had a minute to catch his breath,

"Hey, Atsushi," the white haired male snapped to attention, going to his fellow detective, "I'm off to work a case, wanna come with?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ranpo chuckled darkly,

"Murder," he said in a scary tone, somehow setting a creepy atmosphere to freak Atsushi out. The latter stared wide-eyed at the twenty six year old,

"I-I don't think I'm equipped to hand that kind of thing," He said quickly, trying to back out of it; Ranpo grabbed his hand, forcing him to stay with him,

"If you come, I won't tell anyone about the naughty photos you have for Dazai~" He teased, laughing as Atsushi blushed,

"It's kind of obvious to a master detective like me," he answered before Atsushi could even ask, "Plus, I only need you to help me find my way there. I never bothered learning how to use the subway by myself." Atsushi nodded, agreeing to go along with them. Ranpo paused,

"C-Can I see the photos?" Atsushi blushed deeper, "N-Not for any perverted reason, I just want to see how right I am about further deductions and.." he said quickly, not stopping until the white haired male shoved an envelope into Ranpo's hand. It wasn't sealed yet so it was easy for the lightly blushing brunette to get in and see. He looked surprised as he looked the pictures over and read the note.

"I could have sworn Dazai was into more bdsm things than this.. And you're really hot in these," Ranpo said quietly, his nose bleeding a little as he tucked the pictures and note back into the envelope, handing it back to Atsushi, "unless you two haven't "experimented" yet?" Atsushi squirmed, hiding his face in his paws. His tail and ears swayed with him; he was so embarrassed,

"Dazai and I haven't had sex yet," he said, barely above a whisper, "w-we've done other things, but" his left ear twitched, "work has been his main excuse for not…" he made a squeamish sound up for interpretation, "yet." Ranpo nodded, somehow understanding as he followed Atsushi from train to train,

"What I've been able to unwillingly discover about him through my ability, super-deduction, he's really into Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism, or BDSM. He's what would be known as a Dominate, or a Dom, and he has a bit of a sadistic streak. Which basically means he would like to control you during sex and hurt you to some extent; this might manifest in him initiating "things" between you and him more often than not, and him focusing on you a lot more than usual; if nothing else. Does that sound about right?" Atsushi nodded quickly, looking around to make sure no one heard. Ranpo licked his lips, gaining a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"Additionally, he may be training you to be a submissive, or sub, and/or a masochist; whether he knows it or not. Given your personality, if you were in training to become a sub, you would probably feel desperate to be around him at all times, and acting out of character to get his attention. For example," Ranpo gently squeezed Atsushi's tiger ears, making him blush and gasp, "your lack of control over your ability." Atsushi put some distance between him and Ranpo, covering his ears with his paws,

"Pl-Please don't touch those," he panted, "th-they're s-sensitive." Ranpo laughed, apologizing and agreeing not to touch them again as Atsushi got out of the train, leading him to the body by smell alone. He zoned out as Ranpo dealt with the police and helped solve the murder. He kept his paws in his pockets, not paying attention until he smelt Dazai.

"There's something in the nets!" Atsushi turned around quickly, coming face to face with Dazai who hung upside down in the nets. He walked a bit closer,

"Is this how you admire the river?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as he leaned forward, kissing Dazai gently. Dazai smiled when he pulled away, dropping from the net to the ground,

"I wonder what you were admiring to get so worked up~" the brunette whispered in Atsushi's tiger ear after he stood, nibbling on the tip of it. Atsushi blushed deeply, placing his hands on Dazai's chest to try and push him away,

"I can't control my ability today, w-would you mind helping me?" he murmured quietly,

"Well, it didn't go away when we kissed, so I guess I'll have to hold your hand all day, or perhaps other places, if you prefer~" Atsushi's ears twitched as the tiger tried to take over again, he felt an intense he rising inside of him. He was about to agree to it when suddenly Dazai was crying over the female corpse and the lost opportunity for a double suicide. Atsushi growled, pulling Dazai back from the body by the collar of his jacket. He hugged Dazai around the waist, slipping the hands.

"Stop flirting with other people!" he exclaimed a little louder than he should have in public. He was so angry and jealous and other things he couldn't identify that he was about to cry. It really bothered him when Dazai turned so much of his attention to someone else so quickly like that; it was different if it was Kunikida or something work related, but it was every woman he saw, even a dead one! Dazai leaned down, kissing Atsushi deeply and wiping off a single tear from his cheek before opening the envelope and reading his note. The brunette blushed as he looked over the pictures, looking more like a pervert by the second.

"Ranpo~" Dazai called out to the older brunette, "Is there any way you would be able to find your way back alone?" he grinned, sporting a mischievous expression; there was no way he didn't have something planned already. Ranpo shook his head,

"Sorry, I can't. It'll be another hour or so, they want me to help with questioning and they refuse to do anything at a reasonable pace. I suppose if you're that desperate, you two can get a hotel room, but otherwise, I'll need both of you nearby." Dazai whined but decided to stay and be "helpful", by switching between looking at the photos, teasing Atsushi, kissing Atsushi, and groping Atsushi; only he refused to use his ability on Atsushi so he could hear the white haired male purr uncontrollably. He was glad they didn't have much of an audience now that they were at the police station, only one female police officer who Atsushi kept Dazai's back to as the latter kissed his neck; Atsushi glared at her over Dazai's shoulder as he gasped quietly into Dazai's ear. He was waiting for her to realize he staked his claim and for her to stop looking at him.

Atsushi took it farther when she wouldn't back off, kissing Dazai passionately, crawling into his lap. He growled into the kiss when she refused to look away, rolling his hips on Dazai's lap. He wrapped his arms around Dazai's neck, tangling his fingers in his soft brown hair. He growled again when he saw she was still looking, almost missing how Dazai's hands groped him a little too roughly for public. Atsushi broke the kiss with a heated gasp while Dazai continued to grope him.

"Atsushi," he said in the same tone of a parent asking their color stained child if they painted on the wall, "Are you making out with me because your jealous? Don't lie to me." Atsushi whined, kissing Dazai again in an attempt to make him forget about this line of questioning. Dazai moved his hands to Atsushi's hips, pulling him away,

"I need an answer, or I'll have to assume the worse," he leaned in, whispering into Atsushi's ear, "punish you~" he nibbled on Atsushi's tiger ear, making the boy moan quietly out loud. The white hair male nodded slightly,

"No matter where we go, there's always a pretty woman nearby, and I still don't know if I can trust you not to flirt with them, or them not to flirt with you; but that can't happen if we're making out." Dazai chuckled, petting Atsushi between his ears. Atsushi couldn't control is loud purring as he nuzzled against the brunette's hand. He was loving the attention.

"Atsushi-kun," Dazai started, instantly getting Atsushi's attention, "as cute as that is, I still have to punish you," the weretiger shivered, whining softly, "Start thinking of a safeword," Dazai leaned forward, kissing Atsushi again, but gently this time. It didn't last long, however, because Ranpo had finished with the police and decided to nag Atsushi into taking him back to the Agency. Dazai went off on his own, promising to meet Atsushi at his dorm/apartment later on


	15. Panic

Atsushi finally got back to the company's dorms around 10pm. He instinctively sniffed the air as he entered the building; something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it. His breathing became frantic as he entered Dazai's dorm; he hadn't been there since before yesterday. Nothing had changed in the dorm, and there was a thin layer of dust collecting on the note he left earlier. He could feel his tiger coming out and his vision was suddenly much better. Dark silhouettes became clear objects and definite shapes; he didn't need to turn the light on to see everything was exactly the same as he left it.

Atsushi was panting as he sprinted through the dorms; not from exhaustion, but from pure, uncontrollable panic. He hadn't been able to catch Dazai's scent on the walk there, and it wasn't present throughout the building; or rather, it wasn't as strong as it should be. He could feel his claws coming out in response to the panic; his fight or flight mode was taking over and the tiger was trying to come out. He tried to fight it as the room began to spin and every insult he's ever suffered was hurled back at him in the form of disembodied voices circling his head.

Dazai promised to be there. Dazai was not there. Atsushi lost Dazai. He screamed to drown out the voices, but they only got louder. Worthless. He screamed louder. You should just kill yourself. His scream turned into a growl. Even your parents couldn't stand you. He could feel his bones shifting, fur covering his body. Failure. Atsushi roared, slashing a huge claw across a wall. He attacked the voices, tearing up the dorm and leaving it in pieces. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor of the Agency by Dazai's desk, trying to pick up his scent. He reverted back when he heard Kunikida's voice.

Atsushi leaned against the desk, unable to catch his breath. A quick glance around the room revealed that he had came in through the fourth floor window. It didn't look like he attacked anyone, but he had ripped up the floor a bit with his claws. He felt hot, way too hot. His skin burned a bright red, and his ears and tails refused to go away. He struggled to keep from transforming as he carefully stood up; thankfully, his clothes were still intact,

"Wh-What happened?" He breathed out, looking over the faces of his coworkers; everyone was there except Dazai and Ranpo. He knew the brunette hadn't come to the office today by his sense of smell alone. All of his senses were heightened, and it was driving him insane. He could hear everyone's individual heartbeats overlapping and surrounding him. He could hear Kunikida's breath hitch as the blonde man tried to come up with an answer. Atsushi swallowed dryly, pulling at his shirt collar,

"I think something's happened to Dazai. My tiger," he took a deep breath, forcing it down, "My tiger has been going crazy looking for him. There's no trail," Kunikida nodded,

"Akiko, would you mind giving Atsushi a physical exam? He usually has better control over his ability," he looked at the white haired boy, "I'll start looking for Dazai," that was all Atsushi heard before everything went black. His body hit the floor with a dull thud, but he didn't feel the impact as he fainted. Kenji brought him to the infirmary so Akiko could look him over, though everyone had their suspicions. Kunikida sighed, this was going to be a long night


	16. Where’sDazai There’sDazai

Akutagawa's heart raced as he stood outside of the stairway. He was anxious, terrified really; he would finally get some alone time with Dazai, but Dazai was so cruel when he last saw him. They didn't really get to talk, or catch up at all. They were only together for a few minutes, and that was enough for Dazai to decide he needed a punishment; Dazai even cut his reward time short. He leaned against the wall as he thought it out. What would he say? He didn't want to submit, but he wanted Dazai's praise.

Aku blushed, holding a clenched hand to his chest. It almost hurt, the way his heart throbbed in his chest. He took deep breaths, sliding down the wall slowly. Could he even face Dazai like that? No. He shook his head. He was stronger than this. He did well enough without Dazai for two years; this was so he could move on. He needed to say goodbye forever. Akutagawa took one more deep breath as he stood, releasing it as he began his descent.

His mind was racing. Chuuya had taken care of him for days, exactly how he needed. He knew the redhead was slowly undoing his training, even if he tried to hide it, and Aku couldn't have been more grateful for it. What could he have done to deserve someone so wonderful? A cough interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality. The ravenette looked up from the steps he wasn't aware he was watching, turning his gaze to the brunette in chains. The room was filthy, but that would only make this easier. Neither of them would be particularly tempted to continue where they left off last time in this rancid mess of old blood and less savory fluids. Disgusting.

"Dazai," Akutagawa started, his aura radiating a false confidence, "we need to talk." The brunette smirked, not bothering to look up. He had been expecting something like this, given that he abandoned his sub, his sub found a new dom, and he found Atsushi; but that simply wouldn't do. He chuckled quietly, the gentle rattle of the chains almost masking it.

"Look at me," Akutagawa growled, punching him in the face. The older man smirked before he continued, laughing louder, "Dazai, this is important!" he yelled before continuing, barely above a whisper, "Look at me and listen to me." Dazai's laughter died out a moment or so later. He stretched as much as he could in his restraints before looking up at the boy who quickly averted his gaze, his hand once again clenched against his chest.

"My, my. What's gotten you so worked up?" The brunette asked as the ravenette lifted his gaze, making eye contact. He could do this; he had to end it here. He could never hope to kill the older man; he didn't have the heart for that, so he had to do this the normal way. Or as normal as this could be while the mafia was holding Dazai captive for completely unrelated reasons.

"I can't be your sub anymore," Aku whispered, moving his hands up to undo his collar for the first time. He let it drop to the floor, tag and all, "I won't be your sub anymore." Dazai watched the collar as it hit the filthy ground, slightly surprised that the younger male actually managed to say that. Dazai looked up at Akutagawa again, watching him with a dark curiosity.

"Is that all?" he asked, refusing to verbally acknowledge what just happened, "because I have some questions for you," Dazai practically sang as his mafia persona began leaking through. Aku gasped, backing away with a blush. He thought Dazai had left the dark side of himself with the mafia. He couldn't do this. That sadistic bastard standing in front of him was the man he fell in love with years ago, the man he still loved; but, in that same thread, the man who didn't hesitate to shoot at him three times from point blank range, and the man who tried to kill him. Akutagawa's mind was twisted; he was shaking. It took everything in him to keep from getting on his knees and beg to be abused by the older man. He knew he should hate him; Dazai took things too far so many times, but… it was at his own request. They had a safeword everytime, and Aku refused to use it, except for once. That one time was different, though. The ravenette was okay with a lot of things, but he was not okay with being fucked with a loaded gun, and Dazai had listened and respected that...

"First question," Dazai started, interrupting the ravenette's thoughts, "Who put the bounty on Atsushi?" Akutagawa growled, turning towards the stairs.

"Slut," he said, stopping the younger male mid-step, "answer my questions and I'll reward you." The boy took a deep breath, stilling for only a moment, but that was long enough,

"I'll tell you Atsushi's pet name." The ravenette stiffened, freezing in place,

"No one knows the name. There's a place to drop him off once captured. It's out of the country." Even though he wasn't looking, he could see the older man's approval; he could almost hear the praise he knew would come. He wouldn't resist anymore, and Dazai knew it.

"How would the mafia get the money?"

"It's already there, in plain sight, but guarded. They want the weretiger for it."

"I had some pictures on me when I was captured," Akutagawa tensed, "do you have them?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, one holding the envelope Dazai had with him; the other, a phone containing digital copies of all the photos Atsushi had hidden in his dorm, along with a few originals. His fingers slipped into the envelope, thumb and pointer stroking one of the pictures; the one where Atsushi was shirtless wearing his suspenders and using his tie like a leash, his pants outlining his hard cock. He had memorized each picture and recognized them by the slight creases they had undoubtedly gotten from an underling's carelessness in delivering them to him.

"Yes. I have them and more," he said quietly. He was about to take them out and return them, but Dazai cut him off,

"Have you looked at them?" the ravenette reluctantly nodded; Dazai licked his lips before continuing, "Did you enjoy them~?" He gasped at Dazai's voice and his suggestion. Dazai wanted him to get all hot and bothered to Atsushi's body; to the brunettes new sub. Akutagawa had an inkling of what Dazai wanted to do now, but not the extent.

"You did, didn't you? Did you imagine you were fucking him? Or did he top you in your fantasies?" The ravenette refused to answer, "Oh, I see~" Dazai teased, "You didn't last long enough to figure that out. What did you think about then? Maybe your cock bouncing off his pretty little lips? Come over here and tell me, Slut." Aku moaned, blushing deeply as he turned around, walking to Dazai. The ravenette pressed himself up against the brunette, reaching his hands up to loosen the chains. He didn't give the brunette enough to escape, but he gave enough for Dazai to spin him around and pin him to the wall with a few feet of chain left on both sides. Aku let the older man slide his hands into his shirt, arching into his touch. He knew Dazai was waiting for him to speak,

"I-I imagined," he couldn't keep himself from panting as Dazai kissed along his neck where the collar used to be, "him playing with himself. He was sitting at an agency desk, stroking his cock to your digital scrapbook on a computer," he moaned loudly as Dazai pinched his nipple.

"And how would he have that, Slut?"

"I gave him a copy," Akutagawa admitted before continuing, "and then I came up behind him. He turned around and we kissed. I got onto his lap, then he slipped his hand into my pants and started jerking me off. I did the same with him," Dazai slipped his hand into the boy's pants, wrapping his fingers around the boy's erection and stroking it slowly,

"Like this~?" the ravenette nodded his head, trying not to moan. Dazai brought him close to the edge before asking his next question,

"Do you want to play with Atsushi?" Akutagawa came at the image, bucking into Dazai's hand while moaning his nickname for the white-haired male, Weretiger. Dazai pulled his hand out of Aku's pants and took a step back, raising his cum covered hand in the light. The younger male sunk to his knees, wrapping one hand around Dazai's wrist and holding the back of his hand with the other. He didn't hesitate to bury his face in the older man's hand, lapping up the cum from it enthusiastically. When there was nothing left to lick, Aku covered the hand with kisses, desperate to show his appreciation. Dazai cupped the ravenette's face and he stopped, gently running his thumb across his lips,

"Such a pretty boy," the brunette praised, "I shouldn't have left you here," Akutagawa gasped at the implication that Dazai cared about him; he had never gotten such a high praise from him before, "I won't be here for long, but I'll come back for you when I finish training Atsushi to be a good pet. It'll take some time for him to accept you as well." The ravenette bit his lip, trying not to whimper. Dazai ruffled the boy's hair, smiling gently at him,

"You'll help him with that adjustment, won't you?" Aku nodded, enjoying the attention,

"Good boy," the brunette praised, crouching down to Akutagawa's level, "now, who's your new dom?" The younger male tensed at the dark gleam in his eye more than the question itself; both were dangerous. He closed his eyes as the hand stilled in his hair,

"Don't you want to know Atsushi's pet name?" Akutagawa whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. This wasn't fair. He wasn't planning on killing Atsushi over being a new sub; well, he might have if Dazai hadn't interfered, but Chuuya was a different case. Chuuya didn't deserve Dazai's rage over something like this,

"Is it Chuuya?" The ravenette's eyes shot open with shock; he tried not to give up any more reactions, but just the one seemed to be enough.

"Atsushi doesn't have a pet name yet," Dazai said as he leaned down a bit more, kissing Akutagawa deeply. The latter melted into the kiss as the former slowly brought them to the ground, stripping the boy beneath him. Aku blushed at the sweetness of it all; Dazai had never been this gentle before. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at once, attending to the most sensitive parts of the boy's body in ways he hadn't experienced before. Hands pushed up against the back of his thighs and Aku wrapped his legs around Dazai's waist. It was a hazy mess of quiet moans and elegant movements overlapping and blurring into each other, indistinguishable from one another.

The ravenette gasped, almost bending himself in half as the first finger was pushed inside of him. Dazai smiled, making eye contact as he kissed the boy's chest. His finger felt along the boy's inner walls, stopping only to press along a bundle of nerves inside of him. Aku could feel the heat rise inside of him as a second finger pressed inside of him. He was panting already; such gentle treatment only furthered his twisted idea that Dazai loved him and cared about him. The brunette continued gently rocking his fingers back and forth inside of the younger male, drinking in his reactions. It was adorable how something as simple as well placed caress or a gentle kiss was enough to get such a beautiful reaction from the boy.

Dazai left a trail of kisses up Akutagawa's chest, collar, neck, jaw, until he landed upon a pair of soft lips; slowly replacing his fingers inside of the younger male with his erection. He held still inside of the younger male as they continued to kiss, his hands traveling up the pale frame beneath him until their fingers were intertwined. The two separated, leaving a thin line of saliva between them. Dazai sat up, watching the boy's face as he began to move slowly inside of him. Aku shut his eyes tightly, moaning softly with each thrust. He was overstimulated with each movement building pleasure within him. Too much. It was too much. The boy whimpered, pushing back against Dazai's thrusts. The older man leaned down, nipping at the boy's ear,

"Pretty boy~" Akutagawa moaned loudly in response to the new nickname, "let me be gentle with you," Dazai kissed behind the boy's ear. He waited for the younger male to nod before he continued kissing down the boy's neck, one of his hands moving down as well to play with one of the ravenette's nipples. It didn't take long for Akutagawa to cum again with Dazai cumming soon after, filling the former to the brim. The ravenette looked up at the man on top of him through ready eyes, his mind flooded with mixed emotions. He was so happy, but upset for so many reasons and Chuuya was probably going to die now and- Dazai cut his thoughts off with another kiss as he brought the collar to the boy's neck, latching it into place.

"I love you," Dazai said quietly as he pulled away, wiping tears from the ravenette's face, "Don't take your collar off again, Akutagawa," his tone was harsh as he pulled out of the younger male. He stood, tidying up his clothes as the ravenette lay on the filthy ground in shock. Aku didn't move until he heard footsteps by top of the stairs; it took only a few quick seconds for him to get fully dressed. He wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve and retreated to the shadows of the room as someone descended the stairs; he refused to be caught like this by anyone.

He saw a head of red hair standing in front of him and tried not to break down. Akutagawa rushed up the stairs as the redhead flew at Dazai. The ravenette didn't pay attention to the two men's dialogue, not that he heard it over the sound of his own heartbeat. He sprinted through the thankfully empty halls to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He gasped for air as his panic attack turned into a coughing fit, only comforted by two things: 1) Dazai loved him, 2) no one saw him- or so he thought.

Chuuya had noticed him standing in the shadows and he had heard long before that. Every blow he landed on the chained up brunette was justified. Every punch. Every kick. Every shout. Every time slam of Dazai's head back against the cement wall. He wouldn't let up until Dazai was dead; a promise he ended up breaking anyways at the words,

"You're going to let me go." A simple prediction, but a prediction nonetheless. Dazai's predictions were never wrong. He listened to the bullshit reasons he couldn't care less about for much too long.

"Cut the crap," he growled, slamming Dazai's head against the wall again. Chuuya was satisfied to find a blood dripping down Dazai's shoulders, "why should I let you live? After everything you did to Akutagawa, why should I let you live? Why the fuck should you get to live?!" Chuuya hit him with his ability, breaking the chains and cement wall but not excessively harming Dazai. Dazai snapped, letting the shackle cuffs fall,

"You don't want to hurt Akutagawa," the brunette answered simply, standing up straight and brushing his jacket off. He stretched a bit while the redhead froze in place,

"You can keep him for the time being, and even visit him occasionally when he needs you, but that's only if you do a few favors for me. I might even let you record him," Chuuya slapped Dazai, leaving claw marks across the brunette's face,

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Calm down. It's not like I'm prostituting him. I was going to kill his new dom before I saw how loyal he is to you. He'll need you eventually, and this way his needs will be provided for in the way he wants." Chuuya took a moment to breathe, as much as he hated to admit it, Akutagawa needed them both; at least until Chuuya undid the rest of Dazai's 'training.'

"And that makes you my bitch," Dazai teased as he walked out of the basement. He didn't need any confirmation, Chuuya was going to take the deal no matter what the terms were, so long as he was still in Akutagawa's life. The brunette smiled as he heard walls cracking in the basement. Today was a good day


	17. Heat

Atsushi could barely hear what was going on around him and he could see even less. Everything was a blurred, idiosyncratic haze except for the unbearable warmth suffocating him. It felt like every inch of his body was wrapped in layers of heavy blankets, but he could see nothing there except his clothes. He whined, tearing at the fabric. He couldn't think and breathing was even harder,

"...he's in heat," Akiko's voice faded in

"How is that possible?" Kuni.. Kunikida? Yeah, that was Kunikida's voice. Atsushi sniffed the air, arching off the bed to try to get a better scent out of it.

"It's not normally present in regular humans, but because of his ability…" Atsushi didn't hear the rest of that sentence; it was drowned out by another loud whine from him. Both Akiko and Kunikida snapped their attention towards the whitehaired boy who dying of heat.

"H-Hey Atsushi," Kunikida started anxiously, "how are you feeling?" He took a seat next to Atsushi's infirmary bed, but refused to look at Atsushi in the state he was in.

"It's too hot," he panted, tugging at his clothes. He had only just now realized his hands were paws, and he was willing to bet his tiger ears and tail were out as well. He tried to switch back to normal, but found he couldn't.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" He whined as the heat got worse, kicking off whatever remained on the blankets and sheets; he had shredded them to pieces with his claws while he slept.

"In basic terms, your tiger side is in fucking season and Dazai is MIA," Akiko started, "you can make it through without, but I wouldn't mind pegging you either~" Atsushi shook his head. He could feel the tiger taking over, his bones rearranging. He could hear frantic yelling as everything went white, then he saw a syringe sticking out of his leg; he was sedated. Atsushi growled,

"Where's Dazai?" He ripped the needle out of his leg, his eyes glowing yellow, "find Dazai," his tiger was in control, even if his body was limited. Suddenly he was on the other side of the room, leaning into a new dent in the wall. Dazai was nearby, he could smell him. Atsushi had only just made it outside the infirmary before he was face-first in Dazai's chest, gasping for air. Dazai smiled, hugging Atsushi close as the boy's body temperature slowly started to fall. Dazai's body was so cold,

"Helloooooo, Atsushi," Dazai teased as the boy melted into his arms, "Did you miss me?" He waited a moment for a response before realizing the boy was passed out in his arms. Kunikida and Akiko came out of the infirmary, hot on Atsushi's trail until they saw Dazai. Kunikida sighed with relief,

"He's been a fucking nightmare."

"Is it what I think it is?" Dazai asked, gesturing to the cooling dark blush that painted the boy's skin unevenly. Kunikida nodded,

"Like, a real-" Dazai started as he picked Atsushi up bridal style,

"Yeah. He's in heat." Kunikida said quickly

"And he held out for me?"

"You drove him into it," Akiko interjected sorely,

"Does that mean I get a week off specifically to fuck him?"

"Yes, but you're paying for all damages done to the agency and dorms for starting this," Kunikida looked irked.

"The sedative I gave him was extra strong. If you keep touching him, it'll take about 12 hours for him to wake up. If not, probably ten minutes, if that. Have fun." Akiko said dismissively as she walked back to the infirmary. Dazai nodded, heading back to the dorms. Today was only getting better. He couldn't wait for some alone time with his boyfriend, but if Atsushi consented during his "heat," could it really count as consent?

Dazai pushed through the door to his dorm, taking a moment to appreciate the damage done to the hallways and other dorm rooms. It was spectacular, and all because Dazai wasn't there. Atsushi must have been really concerned for him,

"Or really horny," Dazai muttered to himself as he glanced at the dildo still suctioned to the floor near his futon. The brunette began his googling of everything from tiger mating behaviors to heats in people with animal shapeshifting abilities. There wasn't much information on the latter, but what he could find is that heats in ability users lasted between three and five days, and in normal tigers, around six days. He kept a hand on his boyfriend to keep him from waking up too early, choosing to wait a while longer so he could clean up his trainwreck of a room and- not that he'd ever admit- mentally prepare himself for Atsushi's first time. He made sure to maintain contact with Atsushi as much as possible so the boy wouldn't wake up too early while he gathered up piles of shredded clothes and blankets to toss out; how did Atsushi manage to destroy so much? Dazai sighed, figuring he was as ready as he'll ever be to try not to fuck stuff up again like he did with Akutagawa, but he probably needed to shower first given his activities earlier that day in the dungeon. He couldn't risk Atsushi finding out about that, not before he was properly trained.

Dazai let go of Atsushi and went to the bathroom, stripping before stepping into cold water; getting rid of Aku's scent was more important than temporary comfort. He dumped a big glob of soap onto his chest then worked it down, paying special attention to his dick. He had only been scrubbing for five minutes when he heard rustling in his apartment, and a very vocal Atsushi. He couldn't quite make out what the whitehaired boy was saying, or if he was saying anything at all, but he knew what was going to happen regardless of whether he stepped out of the shower right now or in five minutes. He had been showing all the signs of normal tiger mating behavior.

First, he claimed his territory: Atsushi had made out with Dazai in public just to scare off any other people who might have wanted him, or been wanted by him. Second, he was very vocal about what or who he wanted: he had made it very clear that Dazai was his to everyone around. Third, he was circling Dazai, tracking him. That's how he found Dazai before in the fishing nets, that's how the tiger ended up at the Agency in the first place, and how Atsushi ended up fully clothed in the shower in front of him without noticing until now.

Atsushi looked fierce and possessive. The tiger was definitely in control; a growl confirmed it. His eyes glowed brightly in this dimly lit room as water washed over them both. Dazai placed a hand on his shoulder and activated his ability, canceling out Atsushi's,

"Atsushi," he started with a concerned tone, "D-Do you.. have you been aware of your actions over the past few days?" The boy leaned against him, fatigued,

"Not really. It's like I've been running on autopilot, but I remember bits and pieces. I remember trying to find you more than anything,"

"Your tiger has been taking over-"

"I know why that's happening and what it involves. W-Would you help me through it?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He nodded,

"We should set up some boundaries before we start then," Dazai suggested, Atsushi hugged the older man gently,

"Please be gentle with me the first few times, after that, I trust you." The brunette leaned down, kissing his boyfriend gently. He didn't care how long it took, he would get Atsushi into a good mood for his first time and make it a happy memory. This was special, he couldn't let it be remotely similar to Akutagawa's; it had to be romantic.

Atsushi leaned into the kiss, pulling Dazai closer. Dazai pressed him against the wall, slowly stripping him of his wet clothes as the boy's hands moved up to his shoulders. The brunette grabbed him by the thighs, lifting him up as Atsushi wrapped his legs around his waist. Dazai kept Atsushi pressed against the wall as he held him up with one hand and turned the water off with the other.

Atsushi was lost in the kiss, unable to think of focus on anything else. He didn't realize Dazai was carrying him until he felt the futon under his back, but that was lost soon enough as well to the sound of a bottle cap clicking open and sensation of fingers slowly pressing inside of him. He broke the kiss with a loud moan and a deep arch; Dazai could have sworn he was looking at art before a warm body rocking against his fingers reminded him this was better.

"D-Dazai-san, I-I'm still-" he cut himself off with a gasp, "are you using your ability?" The brunette kissed Atsushi's cheek,

"Yes, I want you to remember your first time."

As much as he would have liked to drag this out for hours on end just to watch Atsushi cum over and over again, he could only use his ability for so long. He kissed and bit along Atsushi's neck, waiting until he was on the edge of an orgasm before removing his fingers. The younger male whimpered at the loss, involuntarily thrusting his hips up against Dazai's. Dazai leaned down, kissing him deeply as a distraction while he gently pushed his erection inside. Feeling Atsushi tense underneath and around him, he reached down and began to stroke the younger male's erection slowly, rubbing his thumb around the head.

It didn't take long for the whitehaired male to adjust, based on the way he rutted his ass against him. Dazai started off at an easy pace; he didn't want to overwhelm the boy, but the noises he made was making this hard. He leaned down, nibbling on Atsushi's ear,

"Atsushi," Dazai stilled, holding the younger male in place,"do you still want me to be gentle?"

"N-No," he panted out, "please be rough with me," he begged, clenching around Dazai's dick as a vain attempt to get it moving again,

"Are you sure this is you and not the heat? I'm trying my best with my ability but-" Atsushi pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss; effectively cutting him off from that sentence. He pulled one of Dazai's hands up his body, the other one down to his ass before breaking the kiss,

"If I can walk tomorrow, I'll be disappointed," Dazai growled,

"The safeword is red. Repeat it to me."

"Red."

"Good. Say it if you want me to stop. If you don't, I'll assume you want whatever I do, even if you say "no" or "stop". Got it?" He had barely started to nod when Dazai pulled out, flipping him over and slamming his face into the futon then thrusting back into the boy in one fluid motion. Atsushi yelped loudly, but didn't complain when the brunette was suddenly pounding balls deep inside of him. He could barely keep his hips up underneath the older male, especially when a hand was holding his face down into the futon. He was pretty sure he was screaming from the mix of pain and pleasure, but he didn't care and neither did Dazai if the pace was anything to go by. His legs began to quiver, his lower body suddenly falling. Dazai pulled him back up with one hand, spanking his ass hard; he let out a very loud, high pitched moan from that specifically.

It was better than anything he could have imagined, and he would be able to remember it. He tried to push back against Dazai, but he couldn't keep pace with the older man. He felt teeth sinking into his shoulder and arched into it. He felt blood running down his back and begged for more. He wanted to feel these for weeks afterwards. Dazai leaned down a little closer, placing a kiss behind his ear as his hands went down to hold up his hips,

"I can't understand you, Atsushi~ you make think you're being coherent, but you're not. Maybe I should record this so you can hear it," he shook his head, whining. He made sure to say the next thing very loudly and clearly,

"Don't get my face on video!" Dazai nibbled on his ear,

"Is that your only request for the video?" Atsushi shook his head as Dazai continued to mercilessly pound into him,

"Don't share it with anyone, a-and nngh~!! Don't misplace it a-anywhere it'll be foun-ahh~!!"

"So what you're saying is, you want me and you to be the only people who see it? If I hide it really well, and make sure no one else ever sees it, can I include your face in it?" Atsushi was too lost in pleasure for conversation and Dazai knew it. The younger male screamed out a string of "yes, yes, yes~!!!" as Dazai changed the angle slightly, hitting his prostate head on with each thrust. The brunette smirked, setting up a phone camera right in front of the blushing boy; it was recording nicely, showing everything from Atsushi on the floor to Dazai's bandaged neck as he sat up. That's right, the bandages stayed on during sex.

Atsushi opened his eyes and watched his eyes widen with shock in the camera before they settled at a half lidded stare at the camera. He watched himself curiously as Dazai fucked him mindless, and understood why Dazai wanted to see him like this in a video. He watched as the older man leaned down and bit him more, making eye contact with him through the camera. Atsushi blushed deeper, moaning the brunette's name as teeth sunk into his back. The man licked blood off of his lips as he moved up towards his head, biting more and more.

Dazai reached down and started stroking Atsushi's erection as he felt his orgasm coming on, stroking in time with his thrusting. Atsushi threw his head back, whining loudly as he came. Dazai continued pounding into him even after the boy came, earning more whines and moans of "too much~!!!" and "Dazai~!!!!" from the overstimulated boy beneath him. Atsushi came a second time before Dazai stuffed him full with his hot cum, the boy went limp under him, dragging Dazai down with him this time. The brunette laid on top of him, placing gentle kisses in his hair,

"How do you feel?" He could see from the camera that Atsushi's eyes were closed and he was pretty still,

"Tired, and sore; but in a good way," he mumbled quietly, Dazai slowly started to pull out, being as gentle as he could. He flopped down beside Atsushi, cuddling the boy,

"You can record me, but don't let it get out," he snuggled up to Dazai, resting his head on the older man's chest, "I don't want anyone else to see me like that," Dazai kissed the top of his head, gently petting his hair,

"Do you want me to record you during your heat? I'm not going to be able to keep you lucid like this the entire time," Atsushi nodded shyly, hiding his face in Dazai's shoulder. Dazai reaches over and ended the video before turning the phone off,

"I want to watch it with you later, when you're not in heat," he gently trailed his fingers down from Atsushi's head to the bloody bite marks, tracing out patterns on them. He could see Atsushi blushing and hear his quiet gasping. He could feel Atsushi starting to rub his legs together,

"Atsushi, do you like pain?" The whitehaired boy nodded reluctantly, moaning softly when the brunette pressed into a scabbing bite mark,

"Would you be interested in bdsm?"

"I don't know. I-I can try it out."

"From now on, whenever I call you "Pet" or "Tiger," our session has started, regardless of where we are or what's happening around us. When it starts, if you do what I want you to, you'll be rewarded; if you don't, you'll be punished. You can always refuse if you want to though. If you say "red" I'll stop immediately and I won't continue, if you say "yellow," we'll stop for a little bit and talk it over. When I say your name, the session is over. Do you understand?" He nodded, blushing deeply all over,

"One more thing, try to call me "Sir" during our sessions,"

"Why?"

"You're a submissive when it comes to sex, whether you realize it or not, the title just cements it. Also," Dazai shifted, moving down until he was face to face with Atsushi, "I think you would be really hot moaning out "please Sir, let me cum~! I need you, Sir, please~!!" The brunette said, mimicking Atsushi's voice. The younger male whined, covering Dazai's mouth; he was so embarrassed. Dazai chuckled as he gently removed Atsushi's hands, kissing Atsushi sweetly. They didn't say or do anything for the rest of the night, besides cuddle until they fell asleep.


	18. UntanglingThreads

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Akutagawa." He was really desperate to track Chuuya through his phone and show up at one of his apartments. He let the ravenette inside anyways; if he didn't keep an eye on him, he would end up at a gloryhole. Akutagawa began stripping anyways; Chuuya grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, and you're not going to touch yourself. We've been working on this; you're going to last the entire night without it, one way or another." Akutagawa couldn't even pretend to be angry; this is what Chuuya was helping him with all those times. He needed to undo some of Dazai's training; he needed to be able to go a night without being fucked by someone or something. But that didn't mean he was comfortable like this,

"At least let me get this thing off my neck, and the tailcoat. They're not meant to be worn for long." Chuuya stripped him of just the white frill and tailcoat, letting them slide down to the floor. The ravenette almost looked normal like this; he felt his lust for the younger male rising inside, but he wasn't a damn teenager anymore. He didn't need to fuck everytime something got him going. Chuuya didn't really bother with him after that; he pushed the ravenette in the general direction of the couch, put on a movie, and fucked off to get his wine. His working theory was that if he was enough of an asshole tonight, but not too much of an asshole, Akutagawa wouldn't get into the mood.

Dazai had been an absolute douchebag 88% of the time and Aku had not only found that attractive, but fell in love with it. Dazai was sweet on him the other 1% of the time, when he wasn't avoiding the boy 11% of the time. Yes, he actually made a pie chart for this math years ago to get it through the boy's thick skull that Dazai didn't care, and three simple words and gentle sex in the grossest place on Earth had been enough to undo it.

He plopped down on the couch with a twist off bottle, not bothering to get a glass. This wasn't a one-glass-of-wine type of night for him as it was; he should've grabbed two before sitting down. The redhead flicked the lid off, letting it fly out onto the floor and took a big swig; it was the cheap stuff anyways. A three dollar bottle was not meant to be appreciated. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He had half a mind to suck in a pack of smokes, but he was laying off of them a little bit. They didn't taste good anymore, but then again, just one wouldn't be terrible right now. He held to his lips between his gloved pointer and index fingers, crossing his arms over his chest. His leg couldn't stop shaking.

Chuuya could feel the younger male watching him through his peripheral. He could sense the boy's emotions and his anxiety. He could almost hear his thoughts. Did I do something wrong? Why is he so angry? He needs to punish me. I did something wrong. I need to be punished. Chuuya could hear him squirming in place. He doesn't want to punish me. It's been too long for him too. He needs me as much as I need him. Akutagawa was on the edge of begging; he could tell. Fucking dammit. This is the bullshit Dazai taught him. This is the bullshit that Chuuya couldn't stand. He was a feisty piece of work before Dazai trained him to be submissive, and now he couldn't separate emotions from sex or spend a night without a dick of some kind up his ass.

"Stop squirming. Just watch the movie." He growled, that simple command was enough to make him blush. The ravenette grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the side of the couch, pulling it over himself as he curled up on a single cushion. He was a hand taller than Chuuya, but still managed to make himself look so small. He didn't trust the younger male though,

"Keep your hands above the blanket." Akutagawa nodded. He was being so obedient that Chuuya's inner dom wanted to reward him, but he wasn't about to take advantage of him like that tonight. He hated everything about this. He couldn't be nice to him because that would turn him on. He couldn't kick him out because that would set him up to be on the working end of a brothel. He couldn't be too much of a dickwad because that could be enough to get him off, depending on how far he went with it. The ravenette loved Dazai for who he was at the time, and for who he apparently continues to be, with a little less of a mean streak. Crime and murder streak. It was the same difference anyways. His leg started bouncing faster; Chuuya needed to change his focus.

He could see the ravenette watching him again, though this time it was much more obvious. Akutagawa could have at least pretended to look at the TV, but no, he was straight up staring at the redhead. He was being awfully quiet, undoubtedly trying to get a feel for the older male's mood, and wasn't that obvious enough? Chuuya was agitated. He didn't plan for this shit to happen tonight, and he would be more than happy to fuck the damn goth wannabe into oblivion, but now wasn't the time for that either. He only started the weaning tonight because he knew he was agitated, and if they did anything, he would only take his frustrations out on the boy when they weren't deserved. Akutagawa swallowed before testing his voice,

"I can come back some other time," he suggested, sitting up in his seat. He froze mid-movement as Chuuya released a low growl. A hot, red blush crept up the boy's neck. Fuck, it was like walking on eggshells trying to be within 20 feet of the horny fuck and not turn him on this late at night. Damn Dazai's punctuality and regularity; his schedules and training were to blame for this. He couldn't even sit down and enjoy a movie with the boy he liked without Dazai's influence ruining it. This was fucking awkward, and it would either be awkward or a fuckfest with nothing in between. Chuuya looked away,

"Don't you fucking dare." Akutagawa couldn't help but shiver at Chuuya's gravelly voice; it was so deep, and sexy. The ravenette tried hard not to squirm, but he needed the friction. Chuuya sighed, not noticing the boy's hands slipping under the blanket,

"Look, I know this is awkward, but it's an important and necessary step in undoing Dazai's training. It won't be so bad once you get through the first night." He didn't realize Akutagawa was rubbing himself through his pants instead of listening. Chuuya was about to continue his lecture, only to be cut off by the sound of a zipper. The ravenette froze as the redhead slowly turned his head, glaring at the younger male,

"Get your hands out of your pants before I throw you out the fucking window." He brought his hands out quickly, laying them on top of the blanket. He chewed on his lip, mentally preparing for anything that might come next. Chuuya couldn't beat him for it, or punish him in any fun ways. This was new territory,

"Next time you try anything like that, I'm going to tie you up and leave you here for a week." But even that wasn't enough to keep the ravenette from getting rubbed where he needed it. So now he hung from the ceiling by his wrists, a spreader bar over his clothes keeping his legs wide apart; and, for the crime of acting like a horny teen, he had a gag shoved in his mouth to silence the begging. Chuuya originally put him in a pair of handcuffs behind his back, but that was a rookie mistake. Honestly it was annoying how crafty he could be when it came to getting off; he could squirm his way into an orgasm if hands weren't an option. It had already been two days and, while he didn't plan on keeping the boy for this even this long, he didn't know what the future had in store.


	19. Space

Atsushi pouted as Dazai the deep sleeper hugged him close. He was fond of all the affection, but he wasn't a teddy bear and he didn't want to be treated like one anymore. His heat was over, and after a little less than a week of the brunette almost constantly inside of him, he wanted some space. Even right now as he slept, Dazai was inside of him, and while the tiger had been begging for it, Atsushi would have pushed him off the couch if they weren't connected in the way they were.

The older man was nearly smothering Atsushi with how he held his head so close to his chest, and he didn't have a lot of room to move around either. He tried pushing against Dazai again, not that that had worked the first dozen times. He tried to squirm, but he was being held so tightly all he could do was impale himself further on the brunette, and Dazai's dick wasn't nearly as fun when it was soft.

"Dazai, wake up," he mumbled into the older male's skin, clearly annoyed. The mummy moaned softly into his hair; Atsushi could feel him getting hard inside of him.

"That's it." He growled, kicking Dazai hard in the leg; he woke with a start, yelping into locks of white. Unfortunately, his first instinct was hold Atsushi closer.

"Oww," he complained, "why did you do that?" The whitehaired male pushed frantically against his chest; he couldn't breathe anymore. Dazai loosened his grip on Atsushi, rolling his eyes as the boy dramatically gasped for air.

"Are you still in heat?" He shook his head,

"No-" the boy looked conflicted now that he was actually talking to Dazai, instead of a human weighted blanket. The brunette seemed to sense his emotions, pulling out of him slowly and gently,

"I'm going to go draw a bath for you," he said quietly, placing a kiss on top of his head before getting up. Atsushi sighed with relief as he could finally stretch with touching someone else's skin. He sat up, feeling the soreness set in all over him. From what he could see, he didn't have any bruises remaining- probably because of the tiger- but he still felt the pain. He tried to stand, but his legs buckled under him; he would have complained if he didn't specifically ask for it. Hell, he might still complain for the hell of it. He wanted to slap the smug expression off of Dazai's face when he saw Atsushi in the floor, and a second time after that for the amount of cum dripping out of his ass as he stayed on the floor.

The brunette picked him up bridal style, kissing him on the cheek before bringing him to the bath. The entire time Dazai held him, he whined; he didn't want to touch him that much and he didn't know why he was so bothered by it right now. Dazai slid him into the hot water gently,

"It's a natural tiger mating behavior to want to keep their "mate" out of their territory after the heat has ended. I thought this might happen, given that you displayed all the other signs of a heat beforehand. It's okay; what do you want for breakfast?" Atsushi could not have looked more annoyed,

"Space." He growled, not bothering to hold back his emotions. Dazai put his hands up in his defense, backing away,

"I'll leave something for you on the stove then head to work. In the meantime, this is still my dorm and if this is going to be a thing, you do have your own dor-" He shut up pretty quickly when Atsushi made eye contact, daring him to finish that sentence,

"Or you can keep this dorm entirely and I'll move into your-" Atsushi growled, letting him know that wasn't an option either,

"One of the dorms on the bottom floor-" and that's when he started throwing things from the bathtub. Dazai shut the bathroom door just in time to avoid getting nailed in the head with a bottle of shampoo,

"Okay! Okay! I'll sleep at the Agency for a little while!" Atsushi heard the brunette rushing around to pack a bag and make breakfast. He knew what it was now so he gave him five minutes before unleashing his fury. Dazai poked his head in,

"I just need to get some stuff from in here and I'll be gone," Atsushi growled as Dazai came into the bathroom, quickly grabbing some sanitary products from the shower then some stuff from the medicine cabinet. He tried not to hurt the brunette. He was at least wearing clothes this time, but he was still trying his patience,

"One more thing, Atsushi-kun~ I love you-" Dazai was knocked to the floor and winded with the force of the bar of soap that hit him square in the chest. The brunette couldn't even catch his breath before a foot scrubber was hurled at him. More and more objects were being thrown as Dazai scrambled out of there. The older man started running and didn't stop until he was across the street from the dorm building. Atsushi could finally relax now that his boyfriend was farther away from him, but Dazai was still within several miles of him so he was on thin fucking ice. The tiger sank into the bath with a purr, not bothering to actually clean off yet. He had plenty of time for that later.


	20. Mushrooms

Atsushi was anxious about going back to work after taking so much time off, and it wasn't any better with how he treated Dazai last time he saw him. He decided to take the stairs up so he could have more time to think about it, though he did remember his promise to the brunette with the letter. He had two photos with him, one for the week he was in heat and one for this past week he spent holed up alone in the dorm building. He wondered if Dazai has been good without him nearby. He became lost in his thoughts as he climbed the stairs, not noticing he entered the office until he tripped over the brunette lying on the floor.

"Atsushi!" He exclaimed, crawling on top of the whitehaired boy. Dazai cuddled him close, rubbing his head against Atsushi's and nuzzling his hair. He didn't seem like his normal self if the sloppy toddler kisses all over his face were anything to go by. Atsushi pushed him away gently, concerned for him,

"D-Dazai-san, are you oka-?" He was suddenly pinned with his back down against the floor in a deep, passionate kiss. A tongue was being shoved down his throat and Dazai was on top of him and in between his legs. He noticed the brunette's pupils were wider than they should be, and a hand was moving down lower than it should have in a public space-

He nearly screamed with embarrassment as he flipped both of them, holding Dazai down and pulling away. He could feel how red his skin was as he squealed "Not in public!!" Very loudly. The brunette was definitely on something, and he was out of it,

"The pretty white kitty cat tried the gnome's mushrooms too. They're so red!! I want more," he leaned up and licked the younger male's face as he sweatdropped,

"So you tried some weird mushrooms, huh?" He sighed, "and I'm not a cat!" He blinked and he was tied up in bandages on a chair; he felt like a mummy.

"Tigers are cats too!" Dazai whined as crawled into Atsushi's lap. The boy was wrapped up from his toes to his mouth and he could hardly move. At the very least, he wasn't about to have sex with his stoned boyfriend at work, but he noticed they were the only two people here right now. The brunette placed gentle kisses where skin showed on Atsushi, which was really only from his nose to his hairline,

"My afterlife has a Atsushi~ I'm lucky," he gasped, "oh no, tiger Atsushi will eat the unicorns! Or worse, the mushrooms!" Dazai twitched as he started to beg Atsushi not to eat the unicorns; the latter continued to sweatdrop. The brunette pulled the bandages down from his mouth, demanding the boy promise not to eat the unicorns, mushrooms, or gnomes, though the gnomes could be eaten if he was really hungry. A certain blonde walked in just at the right time,

"Mr. Kunikida, help me! Dazai's eaten some weird mushroo-" he was cut off by three fingers shoved into his mouth. He growled around them as Dazai whispered in his ear,

"Good pets don't bite their masters," Atsushi bit down anyways, but the brunette didn't seem to feel it. He whined when he found he couldn't thrust his fingers in and out of the boy's mouth; Atsushi rolled his eyes and stopped biting, sucking gently instead. Dazai kissed his forehead, smiling wide,

"Atsushi is the best!" He exclaimed, wiggling his fingers inside of the boy's mouth.

"I'm keeping to my schedule. If you have a problem with that idiot, it's going to have to wait until I finish my paperwork," he said dismissively, typing away on his laptop. Dazai covered Atsushi's mouth again, ignoring his muffled protests.

"Kunikida! You should try these mushrooms; death is more wonderful than I could have imagined!" The brunette exclaimed while he slowly knocked over items on the desk. Atsushi stood up, hopping discreetly in the direction of the office break room. There was usually an intern or two in there. Dazai turned around slowly to where he expected Atsushi to be in the chair. The whitehaired boy froze, stiffening up against the wall and tried to blend in,

"At-su-shi-kun~!" he screamed into the bandages, the voice came from behind him; how did he get behind him? He was watching him the entire time. He didn't even blink, but there were arms wrapped around him and a set of teeth nibbling at his ear, "Let's watch some videos." He shuddered, his eyes pleading the office door for help; for anyone. Ranpo walked in, then walked out just as quick. That's two people who have now betrayed him. Dazai lifted him up bridal style, carrying him out the office while singing his double suicide song.

He flopped around in the older male's arms, trying to get away. They passed Kenji on the way up, who wished them the best of luck with a thumbs up while pretending not to see them. Akiko at least tried to convince the brunette to untie him, but that failed as well. He sighed, closing his eyes and accepting this as a thing that would happen as relaxed into Dazai's peculiar embrace; he did miss his boyfriend after he got over his whole territorial phase. Dazai stopped walking,

"Akutagawa! Both of my subs are here!" He exclaimed happily as Atsushi's eyes went wide. Both. He growled. Both of my subs. He screamed, biting at the bandages. If he could use his ability, he would be ripping out Dazai's throat. Both of my subs. He slammed his body into Dazai as hard as he could while he was tied up and in the brunette's arms. Akutagawa coughed,

"I take it he hasn't told you yet," he said calmly. Atsushi snapped his focus onto the ravenette, glaring,

"He's obviously drugged, so I'll explain. It's not set in stone so much as a proposition. You see, I used to be Dazai's submissive when he was in the Port Mafia, and while I loved, and still love him, he has never expressed any emotional attachment to me; until recently when he discovered I have a different dom. He prefers you, but he wants both of us," he could feel the rage radiating off of the whitehaired boy, "and I want you as well." Atsushi stopped glaring and struggling against Dazai, who decided to lie down on the floor and cuddle up to him the second he looked at Akutagawa. The brunette hadn't said anything for awhile now. Akutagawa sighed, stepping closer to the two of them,

"You don't have to decide now, but if you say yes, you and Dazai will both get me. We can start out slow if you'd like, and I'll stop hunting you as well," Atsushi nodded, following along. The ravenette kneeled in front of him, pulling the bandages around his mouth down. Atsushi chewed his lip for a moment before speaking,

"Has anything happened between you and Dazai recently, while I've been with him?" The ravenette was dripping with guilt as he reluctantly nodded,

"Yes. It's my fault it happened, I tried to break apart your relationship when I first found out about it. He confronted me and.." he trailed off. He could see the pain in Atsushi's eyes,

"I asked him not to tell you about it," he lied, trying to soften the blow, "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened; I should have had better control over my emotions. He abandoned me without saying anything and showed up two years later with a boyfriend, and I was jealous because he chose you. And then, I realized I was jealous of him as well, because you deserve so much better than him… I also kind of… stalked you for a little while when I thought I hated you," Atsushi was silent for a moment as he tried to process this information. Akutagawa untied him; neither of them were concerned that Dazai was unconscious less than a foot away from them.

"I don't like that he cheated on me, but you were with him first…" Atsushi started, rubbing his wrists as he sat up. They were bound extra tight behind his back just a moment before, and now they were throbbing.

"I didn't like that you were with him when he decided to pop up out of nowhere on the other side, but if you let me in, we don't have to hurt each other anymore." Atsushi considered this as he stared at the ground. Akutagawa held the same expression as he; they were both unsure of this decision. Atsushi looked up at Akutagawa after a moment of so, holding out his hand,

"I'm willing to try this, but he can't get away from this without any consequences," the ravenette took his hand, shaking it,

"I have a few ideas," he said, smirking as he leaned close to Atsushi, sealing the deal with a kiss.


	21. Itbegins

Dazai woke up in a dark, unfamiliar room; illuminated only by the light of a television on the opposite wall. He was handcuffed to a luxurious canopy bed, and his clothes were gone. He looked around for hints of what might have happened. He didn't have any new bruises or aches, there wasn't any torture tools nearby, and he couldn't see anyone in the room. He sighed, almost giving up before a very distinctive sound drew his attention. The television was playing porn, two different videos in a split screen to be specific. The angle of the camera changed and suddenly it struck him; this wasn't just any porn, it was his digital scrapbook with both Atsushi and Akutagawa.

He sat up the best he could, the volume turning on as he did. His arms were restrained, but his legs weren't; he moved around a little, finding a remote he was laying on. With a little twisting and turning he had managed to get the remote to his foot, and then with a little skill, into his hand. He turned the volume up and watched the screens like a hawk; he had an inkling of an idea of who had him here now and why, but he didn't know where he was just yet. Now that he was better oriented, he could see a yellow light underneath a closed door to his left. He tugged at his cuffs, they weren't very high quality; people never learned.

He felt around for a pin in his hair, and once he found it, it took seconds for him to get out of the cuffs. Dazai stretched as he got up, yawning. He would have to thank his sub later for letting him sleep like that; he felt amazing. He tip-toed towards the light; he presumed it was the bathroom door. It must have been Atsushi who brought him here and set this up. He had access to both of Dazai's digital scrapbooks, and he had plenty of reasons to be upset about it, but something seemed off. It was more like Akutagawa to kidnap and restrain him, Atsushi would have tried to kill him; but he had already talked to Akutagawa about this. Maybe it was neither, and he had a stalker; or maybe this was Chuuya's retaliation. He wasn't sure what to think of this quite yet. Only one way to find out. He sighed as he pushed the door open; it wasn't what he expected. It was the bathroom, but it was empty.

Dazai turned around, looking for a light switch in the dark room, glancing along the walls with his new light source for more illumination. He could see there was a couch on the other side of the bed, and the bed was much larger than he originally thought. He walked around the wall, getting halfway to the bed before he found the light switch. He flicked it on, temporarily blinding himself with the brightness.

There were three doors in this main room, the bathroom, what was probably a closet, and a way out. He tried the door directly opposite to the bathroom. Closet. Fully stocked with pillows, blankets, and a futon. The third door was unlocked, he found, and there was a towel stuffed under the door to keep it hidden in the darkness. He opened it, walking out into a large kitchen on his right and a living room area on his left. The lights were on, and he could see someone moving on the couch. He heard a familiar moan and walked closer,

"Atsushi, why am I-" he stopped when he saw what exactly was happening. Akutagawa was three fingers deep into the whitehaired male who had one hand scratching up the ravenette's back, the other wrapped around his erection. They were too deep into their makeout/heavy petting session to notice Dazai standing over them. Akutagawa kissed down the younger male's neck, the latter opening his eyes and gasping at the sensation. Atsushi smirked up at Dazai, moving his hand to Akutagawa's hair,

"You were right~ he broke out," Atsushi said quietly into those long black locks. Akutagawa rolled his eyes, tsking,

"I was hoping he wouldn't. It just ruins the fun." Dazai leaned over the side of the couch, resting his head on his folded arms,

"This is a surprised~ mind if I join in, Pet? Slut?" Atsushi growled, Akutagawa glared at him.

"Bad doms don't get to play with their subs," the ravenette spat at him before going back to the younger male's neck,

"You can look all you want, but you're not touching me anytime soon, Cheater." Atsushi pulled the ravenette up for another kiss as the older male removed his fingers and thrust into him. Dazai moved to a chair nearby, watching with interest as the two became lost in their own pleasure.

"How long was I out?" The brunette asked after a good half hour of watching them fuck. Atsushi was close, Akutagawa would need awhile longer. Atsushi answered,

"A little over two days. I threw out those mushrooms you took; I'm mad at you, but I don't want you to die." Atsushi flipped them so he could ride, setting a much faster pace than what Akutagawa had earlier. The ravenette held onto his hips, pulling him down harder than he would have managed on his own. Atsushi leaned back, pressing his feet flat against the couch and using his legs to bounce even faster on Akutagawa's dick,

"You've been here for all but an hour of it. We've been getting to know each other very well~" the ravenette punctuated his words with a rough thrust upward into the whitehaired male, making him tremble and scream with pleasure. He kept thrusting onto that one spot, even as the younger male began to cum and long after he finished cumming. The ravenette moved his hands down to Atsushi's thighs, knocking the whitehaired male back onto the couch and climbing on top while continuing to fuck him. They came together this time; Atsushi was twitching from the overstimulation as Akutagawa filled him with his cum.

Dazai growled with jealousy, but stayed in place. He didn't want anyone else's cum inside of either of his submissives; even each other's. He clawed at the arm of the ridiculously cliche reading chair he sat in, ripping its floral fabric as the two cuddled together, panting.

"Do you want to top me again or are you done?" The ravenette asked as he pulled out of the younger male, a loud squelch filling the air,

"Eww," the whitehaired boy whined at the sound, "I think we need a bath first. You're dripping on me," he panted. Dazai confirmed that Akutagawa was indeed dripping cum from his ass, and so was Atsushi. They leaned in close to each other, kissing again.

"That's enough, both of you. I'm sorry I've been a dick." They separated, only for both of them to scoff, but they did stop kissing.

"What would it take for you two to forgive me?" Akutagawa leaned down, whispering into Atsushi's ear. The whitehaired male moaned softly before whispering back, gently biting the ravenette's ear when he finished listing his demands.

"Aku wants to be pampered, and treated like a proper boyfriend-"

"Done." Dazai interrupted. Atsushi growled,

"And, he wants you to watch me get fucked by another dom, so you can know what it feels like to be cheated on." Dazai growled at the idea,

"Atsu wants you to be radically honest for a week. He wants you to be completely and totally honest to everyone you speak to, no matter who they are. Also, both of us think you shouldn't be allowed to cum for at least a month." The brunette nodded,

"I'm already angry you two came inside of each other. Neither of you are sleeping with anyone outside of this relationship unless I feel like loaning you out. But I will pamper both of you and I'll try radical honesty, but I can't promise I'll keep to it. I'm sorry, I really have been a jerk." The two whispered back and forth for a little while, each time ending their segments with a gentle bite to each other's ears. They kissed after a few minutes of discussion, apparently to seal a deal.

"Well?" Dazai asked with a slight growl leaking into his voice, "any other demands?" The two looked at each other, then at Dazai with smirks.

"For the next month," Atsushi started,

"No matter where we are or if it's convenient," Akutagawa continued,

"Whenever we ask for it," Atsushi said with a slight blush,

"You have to eat us out." Akutagawa wasn't blushing, but he was hard at the idea of it.

"Is that all~?" Both boys nodded, as Dazai stood up and walked towards them,

"So if I want to anyways, I can pull one or both of you into a random alley and tonguefuck you into oblivion?" Both of them went red as Dazai kneeled down next to them, his face inches away from both of theirs,

"Get in the bath before I have to punish you two. I'll give you a five minute head start since neither of you can walk." They looked at each other wide-eyed wondering how he knew, "tick tock~" Dazai teased, and they pushed each other off the couch, crawling on legs that were wobbly at best to the bath. The brunette watched them for a moment, stroking his own erection a few times as he focused on their heavily used asses before looking around for a specific object. Something he could use as a paddle; if he didn't use it now, which he wouldn't based on the sound of the bath turning on with 2 minutes and 15 seconds to go, he would definitely use it later. He heard a soft moan coming from the bathroom and growled,

"If I go in there and you two are fucking each other without me, I'm going to spank you both until you bleed," he heard an excited gasp at the idea and a quiet whine, then a sloppy kiss. When he walked in, the boys were pressed up against each other in the middle of the bath, their legs intertwined but their hands were above the water on each other and neither of them were inside of the other, so he let it slide.

"Are you having fun?" They pulled away, both nodding. Dazai smiled sweetly, but his eyes had a much more sinister glint to them.

"Good. Who's going to ride me first?" He asked, climbing into the bath with them. Both boys paled and hugged each other while they sank into the hot water; neither had the energy for it,

"Don't keep me waiting, my darling boyfriends~" Akutagawa whispered a quick plan into Atsushi's ear, Atsushi kissed him without whispering back.

"We were kind of hoping to do something specific after the bath," the whitehaired boy mumbled quietly while blushing, "after we get cleaned out." Dazai pulled them both onto his lap,

"And what were you planning~?" Atsushi blushed deeply, chewing on his lip as he suddenly became shy. Akutagawa blushed as well as he leaned close to Dazai, whispering in the brunette's ear. Atsushi hid his face in Dazai's chest, embarrassed from the suggestion. The brunette nodded,

"Pet, come up here a bit more," Atsushi came up to Dazai's level, but he was too shy to make eye contact. Dazai kissed him, pulling him a bit closer as he slid his hands down Atsushi's body. He gently pressed a single finger inside of him then moved it around until he could fit a second. Akutagawa kissed along the youngest's male's neck and shoulder as Dazai began to clean him out into bathwater. The whitehaired boy trembled from the sensations and attention; it felt too good for him to process, but then it stopped and Dazai pulled away from the kiss. Atsushi collapsed onto Dazai, not moving with his eyes wide open.

"I remember the first time I did that," Akutagawa said quietly, staring at the whitehaired boy. He leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I was sure you fainted," the brunette said, pulling Atsushi higher out of the water.

"It's a lot like fainting actually, except he's still aware of everything that's happening. He just can't move, and he probably isn't thinking much either." Dazai kissed his cheek before turning his attention to Akutagawa. He did the same routine with the ravenette as with the whitehaired male, starting with a kiss and then stretching him with his fingers. Just like with Atsushi, he stopped when he felt Akutagawa was clean regardless of how close he might've been; and just like Atsu, Aku stopped moving with his eyes wide open. Dazai sighed and leaned back in the bath, making sure to keep all of their heads above the water. They would have to continue this tomorrow.


	22. Punishments and Feelings pt 1

Akutagawa woke up with a loud moan and a rough hand firmly stroking his cock. There was a warm body pressed against him from behind as he laid on his side. He turned his head; a gentle kiss pressed against his lips then words were whispered against them,

"Shhh, don't wake Atsushi before it's his turn." The ravenette nodded, biting his lip as Dazai let go of his erection and turned him onto his belly. The brunette slid down the bed, in between his legs. Aku blushed as more kisses landed on his thighs, trailing closer and closer to his- He covered his mouth with both of his hands and tried to hold his hips still as Dazai's tongue dragged across his entrance. The brunette groped the boy's ass with both hands, spreading him as he dove in.

Akutagawa shoved his face into a pillow as that hot, strange muscle lapped at his hole, shallowly prodding him. He pushed his rear against his boyfriend's face, unable to beg in any other way and keep quiet. Dazai understood. A tongue gently pushed inside of him, thrusting slowly at first then faster until he was lost in the sensation. He felt that amazing tongue roll inside of him and suddenly he was lying motionless in his own mess. The brunette kissed his left thigh before moving on to Atsushi.

The whitehaired male was lying on his back, making it easier for Dazai this time. It didn't take much for him to get in between the boy's legs and spread them; he managed to do it without waking him at all. Akutagawa turned onto his side, scooting closer to the younger male until they were less than a foot away from each other. He watched Atsushi moan in his sleep, brushing some stray hair out of his face as Dazai held onto the boy's thighs. His pretty gold eyes flew open as he arched off of the bed.

Atsushi looked around frantically before remembering where he was and relaxing into the sensation. The younger male turned his head, watching Akutagawa as he moaned and rutted against the brunette's tongue. The ravenette leaned in close, kissing all over the whitehaired male's face until he begged for a real kiss. Aku cupped his jaw, kissing him gently. The younger male melted into the kiss for a moment before suddenly breaking it, shoving Dazai away,

"St-Stop, I don't nngh~! wanna cum this wa-ahh~!" He kicked away from the brunette, blushing deeply all over. Dazai sat up, wiping his mouth off with a predatory expression. Both of his subs froze in place; this was the same expression Dazai wore when he would beat Akutagawa. The ravenette suddenly felt hot all over, his erection was already dripping and he hadn't even been touched; he would have came right then and there if it were aimed at him. Neither him nor Atsushi realized they were inching back until they were against the headboard,

"How would you like to cum, Pet?" Atsushi cowered behind Akutagawa, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. Dazai growled,

"I asked you, not Slut. I'm trying to play nice. Let me be nice." Atsushi trembled, hugging the ravenette's arm and partially hiding behind the older male's shoulder. Dazai slammed his hand next to Atsushi's head, making him flinch and trapping him against the headboard,

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to make assumptions. You remember the safeword, don't you?" The whitehaired boy swallowed thickly before nodding,

"I want you to be tied up and blindfolded for it. There was something specific Aku and I had planned for when you woke up, but we didn't get to because you got out of the handcuffs too early." The brunette's eyes narrowed as he considered this, letting the idea bounce around in his head,

"And you don't want to tell me what you're planning on doing beyond that?" Both boys shook their heads. Dazai sighed, letting his arm slide down the headboard,

"Have I mentioned how inconvenient it is that you two act in sync?" Atsushi deflated while Akutagawa took up a poker face, the former obviously expecting the brunette to turn it down and the latter knew better than to take the brunette's words for surface value, "let's set up some ground rules for this. First, nothing goes in my ass without my permission," the two subs looked at each other, making it clear through their surprisingly developed silent communication that neither had ever really thought of topping Dazai before, but now that the idea was out there… "Second, while I'm agreeing to this, I will still maintain control. I'll let you two do almost anything you want, but I expect both of you to follow at least three of my requests, if I choose to make any," they nodded, the ravenette shivered at the mental images that came with that rule, "Third, I get to tie up both of you next time~" both of them flushed a deep red from the neck up, Atsushi held tighter to Aku's arm. The ravenette gently nudged him loose before leaning away to dig a very distinct hollow ring out of the nightstand's top drawer. The brunette scoffed at it,

"How many toys did you bring, Slut?" He asked, glancing at the very full hunk of wooden furniture,

"All of them. There wasn't enough space in the closet so they're in here," the brunette kissed along Atsushi's neck from his collar to his jaw,

"Pet, have you ever used a vibrator before? Or any toy besides the one I bought for you?" The whitehaired male gasped softly, arching into Dazai's touch,

"H-How did you kn-know about that?" The poor boy was shaking as hands settled upon his hips,

"Answer me," he said gently, "and I'll tell you."

"No, not any actual t-toys at least," those eyes bore into him, inviting- no, expecting- him to continue. Words were a last resort, yet a necessary measure in a case such as this. Dazai moved away from the boy, bringing his own back against the headboard and locking the furthest handcuff around his wrist, leaving Atsushi to click the other one shut,

"That sounds like a story I would like to hear, At-su-shi-kun~" the boy visibly melted as Dazai said his name, nearly missing the blindfold Akutagawa handed him, "you don't seem to like your pet name nearly as much as that, so I think we'll have to change how these sessions work. And it seems to be the same with you too, Akutagawa-kun," the ravenette chewed his lip. He was sitting on his knees, gripping the sheets tightly between his legs, "I'm open to suggestions, though I will still occasionally use your pet names." They both nodded before continuing their preparations. The ravenette shyly inched his way over to Dazai, moving in between his legs and gently sliding the cockring onto the oldest male's erection. The brunette could see the temptation in those gray eyes and feel erratic breaths landing his legs. Akutagawa's restraint as he moved away surprised the older male, sitting up on his knees. A small smile tugged at Dazai's lips; it was just so sweet, both of his subs were gentle with him even while he was being punished. Atsushi crawled into the brunette's lap, leaning in close as he tied the blindfold on. Dazai kissed gently wherever his lips found skin, enjoying the soft sounds coming from the boy,

"So what did you use~?" He felt Atsushi tense on top of him and heard his soft gasp, he had no doubt the boy was blushing,

"I haven't masturbated a lot, maybe 8 times in my life, so I didn't have any set substitute. I've tried the handle of a hairbrush and an old soda bottle before… oh and one time one of the guys who passed through the orphanage fucked me-" Dazai's expression shifted to a dark one that would have chilled Atsushi to the bone if he had been looking at the brunette instead of the ceiling with his fingers curled on his chin, "-with a cucumber."

"Who?" Dazai growled possessively, sending a shiver up his spine, "what else did you do with him?"

"He was only there for a week, so that's it. We didn't even kiss. He walked in on me when I was three fingers deep in myself and he just happened to have come from the garden." Dazai was quickly giving in to his anger and jealousy; he would be balls deep in Atsushi fucking his rage out already if it were for those damn handcuffs. He wanted to fuck the boy mindless.

"What was his name?" The brunette's voice was deceptively calm to someone who hadn't known him while he was in the mafia,

"I wonder what you would do for that information?" Atsushi teased, watching for a reaction. He was enjoying this a little too much. His dark side was showing with a single, unspoken question: _How does it feel, knowing I had something before you?_

"We're going to play a game, Dazai-san~" Atsushi continued with an extra cheery tone, "me and Aku are going to do different things to you, and you have to guess who's doing what to you. If you get three guesses right, we'll set you free. However, if you get two wrong in a row, we'll leave you here until dinner time,"

"Maybe longer~" Akutagawa chimed in as the two shifted around on the bed, making sure the brunette couldn't keep track of which one was where. He heard plastic grinding against plastic and an object vibrating. Dazai groaned softly as the hard plastic pressed loosely against his thigh, dragging up slowly. Lips kissed up his neck with the occasional tongue coming out to taste his skin. The toy was slowly trailing upwards, but not quite touching anything fun yet. Teeth nipped at his ear and Dazai suddenly knew,

"Atsushi, are you going to let Slut do all the work~?" Akutagawa gasped at the nickname, most likely arching based on how the toy jerked across his leg. Dazai smirked,

"Do you like watching him like this?" Atsushi tsked, pulling Akutagawa off the bed as they switched up. The next time the brunette felt something, it was two mouths; one kissing along his right shoulder and the other, his left thigh. They bit down on him in sync and sucked hickeys into his skin. A hand squeezed his right thigh as another began to play with his left nipple. Shy fingers danced across his six-pack,

"Are you admiring my abs, Akutagawa-kun~? And you said nipple play was "weird" if I'm not mistaken, Atsushi~" the whitehaired boy growled by Dazai's shoulder,

"One more time." He spat out as he yanked Akutagawa off of the bed,

"If this is about me cheating on you with Akutagawa, I'm sorry Atsushi. It was wrong to have sex with him before he was part of our relationship, even if I knew you would accept him."

"How would you know that?!" He snapped at the older male. Dazai knew he was crying and Aku was holding him close, his hugged close into the ravenette's chest with a pale hand petting through frizzed up white hair. The tiger was out just as push as the man, stripes painting over skin, feline ears pressed flat on top of his head, tail straight down towards the ground,

"You wanted to try one more thing?" The brunette's tone was gentle, comforting to the whitehaired male. He took a moment to compose himself,

"Aku and I are going to take turns riding you. You're going to wear headphones during it so you can't tell us apart by sound."

"Since this would total out to be five guesses, if you get it right both times, you'll get either one day to fuck both of us, or one day for each of us where you'll be allowed to cum. There probably won't be any other exceptions before the month is over." Akutagawa continued. Dazai knew exactly why this was happening. He really must have messed up to make Atsushi feel insecure; Akutagawa was always desperate for his approval, but Atsushi was different. He remembered the boy he found in an alleyway, so suspicious of everything and guarded; ready to fight the second anyone got too close. Dazai hadn't given him a reason to act like that several months ago, but now he couldn't trust him. That's why he was here. That's why Atsushi could only trust him when he was tied up like this. That's why he was being so distant. He cheated; he ripped up the foundation of their relationship, and it was his job to repair it.

"Let me out of these, just for a few minutes, then we can continue with the 'game'." After a moment of what was most likely a silent debate, two weights settled on the mattress; one at the foot of the bed on his left side, and the other next to him, unlocking the handcuffs. Dazai pulled the blindfold down, letting it hang around his neck. He ruffled Akutagawa's black hair as an unspoked show of gratitude and affection as he observed the youngest male sitting with his head in his hands. Dazai slipped off the bed, slowly standing. He walked around to where Atsushi sat at the edge of the mattress. Dazai was almost too gentle as he tilted the boy's head back by his chin and kissed him deeply, wiping away the tears that had started to flow freely from his eyes. The brunette slowly pushed the younger male down into the bed, sliding his hand down to the boy's neck and placing his other hand on his pale and scarred side. He pulled away gently after a few minutes, once the boy's tears had dried up,

"Atsushi, I still love you," he said quietly, barely above a whisper. The younger male chewed on his lip, "You don't have to say it back. I love you, and that's not going to change." He could see the insecurity in those yellow eyes, and in gray eyes as well, "I love you and Akutagawa equally." Atsushi kicked him hard in the stomach, trying to push him away. Dazai pinned him down, kissing him slowly and lovingly, even as Atsushi continued to hurt him. Eventually, Atsushi melted into the kiss and Dazai relaxed his grip, lacing his fingers with Atsushi's. When he pulled away this time, it was for a different reason,

"Do you want me to stretch you before you tie me up again and ride me?" Atsushi nodded, Dazai rolled off of him and sat up on the edge of the bed. The whitehaired boy was blushing a dark red as he crawled across Dazai's lap, pressing his face into the sheets and raising his ass up slightly. His tail swished with anticipation as one hand settled on his back, the other on the back of his thigh. He felt Dazai shift beneath him, then teeth nipping at his furry tiger ears. He whined quietly at the sensation before two fingers entered him, scissoring after a moment. It didn't take much of this to turn the boy into an incoherent, tense blob. By the time he added a third finger, Atsushi's tail was wrapped around his arm and his cock was leaking with precum,

"Do you want to cum, Tiger~?" He asked, scraping his teeth against his soft ear. The boy shook his head, blushing deeply,

"N-Not yet," he panted, feeling himself tighten around the older man.

"I need you to let go," his claws dug into the beg, claws ripping up the sheets as he tried for several minutes to control the tiger side. Atsushi seemed to be losing until Dazai activated his ability, turning the boy human once again.

"Are you okay?" The whitehaired boy nodded slowly. He was definitely lying; his tiger only had control like that when he was overwhelmed by his emotions. Dazai knew he was lying, "Let me know if you need to stop at any time," he said quietly, ruffling his hair a little as the boy sat up. He nodded before finally speaking,

"I think it's time for you to be tied up again," he said quietly, taking Dazai's cockring off. Akutagawa glared at the youngest male until the brunette brought him in for a sweet kiss,

"Be patient," he reminded the ravenette gently, "he's still adjusting." He whispered against the younger male's soft lips. Insecurity and jealousy filled up those stone colored eyes; Aku scoffed as he pulled away. He stood up, digging around in the nightstand opposite to the one that was filled with toys. He pulled out his oversized coat and slipped it on, leaving the room without a word. Atsushi tried to follow, only for rashomon to lash out at him, slicing through the wall but the door frame. The boy yelped as he ducked, still not quite used to combat. Dazai's eyes narrowed, his mafia persona just barely surfacing.

"Atsushi, wait in here for a few minutes." The brunette said, appearing behind the youngest male in the doorway.

"No. He's my boyfriend too." Atsushi argued stubbornly, taking just a few steps out of the room before Dazai grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back into the room.

"First position." Atsushi fell to his knees, his tiger quickly taking him over, "kneel and stay," his body lurched forward, his nose touched the ground with how low he was bowing. His claws dug into his knees, his tail was curled underneath his body and his ears were pressed against his head. He could feel stripes just barely painting his face and body, but no fur covered his pale skin.

"I'll be back. If I take longer than half an hour, then you can move." The tiger in him growled without Atsushi's consent. It was strange; he was there, but it was like he was a visitor in his own body. Unable to move on his own, his tiger was holding him hostage.

"Atsushi, I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I will be back for you. I'm sorry." The tiger growled again, trailing off into a high pitched yowl as it spread his legs slightly. The brunette sighed,

"Okay, okay. Wait a minute, Tiger." Atsushi could hear Dazai walk further into the room and dig around in a drawer, then back behind him. He felt the older man tug at his tail gently until his tiger lifted it high into the air, then something small and cold pushing into him. He inwardly choked on a deep moan while the tiger mewled; it was probably the size of a quail egg pressing against his prostate, but it had a strange plastic string attached to that Dazai had left hanging out of him. He felt a small tug on the string to test the security, then heard tape being ripped off of the roll. There was a weird piece of hard plastic pressing against his thigh, then it was taped in place. A gentle kiss was pressed against his left cheek, right near his eye before a button was clicked and both Atsushi and the tiger collapsed on the floor under the intensity of the sensation.

"Don't take the toy out before I get back." The brunette ordered as he stood,

"Atsushi, if you end up gaining control over Tiger, I want you to stay in this room. You can entertain yourself with any toy you want, and the digital scrapbooks." The whitehaired boy fought against the tiger for some leverage, just enough power to speak over his captor. The tiger growled, Atsushi dug its claws further into his knees, trying desperately to break through so he could say those two magical words he should have screamed days ago,

"Fuck you!" he spat at the brunette, nearly choking on the words as they ripped out of the tiger's throat. Dazai stopped halfway through the door frame, midstep in fact with his hand on the darkly painted wood. He turned around with a small smile. Crouching down, he lifted the boy's chin and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, the tiger chased the kiss, breaking position. The older man glared as the tiger draped itself over him, pulling him close while releasing needy mewls.

"Get on the bed." the tiger froze for a moment to process before sprinting to the bed. Dazai continued to glare as he pulled out a collar and wrapped it around his neck; pale skin blending in with the shallow gold and black, and suddenly Atsushi knew this was no ordinary collar. The tiger rested in second position, lying on his back with his knees on either side of his chest and legs spread as wide as they could like this. A small remote was pushed into the tiger's right paw, the left gently pulling the brunette close as he reached across his body. Dazai sighed, leaning in close. He bit the tiger's neck roughly, thin skin rubbing between blunt teeth as the tiger went still and silent. Atsushi's thoughts fell silent within his and the tiger's body as the brunette kept his teeth in place, not even noticing as Akutagawa's nipple clamps were snapped into place and clipped tightly to his collar. Dazai let go a moment or two later to turn up the vibration, throwing both Atsushi and the tiger into an intense orgasm that turned the world white and silent; erasing everything except the sensation. Claws curled forward until paws were balls of white fur, electricity ran up through his neck and down his body. Metal tugged on his chest as his back was thrown forward into an arch away from the shock and the shock grew stronger with each fast, rhythmed buzz of the vibrator in his ass.

Atsushi could feel his tears and whimpering as the tiger faded in and out. This was so strange to him; Dazai had chosen to hurt him, but he wasn't exactly a stranger to pain. What struck him as strange was being able to feel the tiger in such an intimate way. It was like this was happening to him twice at the same time; every shock that raced through his body, every press of hard plastic inside of him, every tug on his nipples that made him both cringe and internally beg for more- he and the tiger couldn't agree on every sensation after all- he felt it twice. There was something poetic about separating pieces of himself until he couldn't recognize the other, yet still being able to feel what the other could. He wondered in his mostly thoughtless void of a mind, whether the tiger felt the same.


	23. PunishmentsandFeelingspt2

"Yellow," Akutagawa said quietly as he stood on the balcony, overlooking the city. They were too high above the ground for pedestrians to notice their lack of clothes, probably too high to be seen as more than dots on a skyscraper. His dramatic black coat bellowed in the wind, providing a strange contrast to the gentle swaying of his mostly black hair. Dazai stood a few steps behind the younger male, admiring him as much as their distance from the ground. It would take one little jump,

"I'm listening." The brunette replied gently, not moving any closer to the edge. Akutagawa hadn't bothered looking anywhere besides forward, taking in the view of the city at sunrise,

"I'm sure you already know what it's about," he said after a few moments of silence, "please," his voice broke, "don't make me say it." Dazai understood why Akutagawa chose the balcony, and this room. They were only two rooms away from the bedroom, but neither of them could hear anything outside of the room. Neither of them could hear Atsushi.

"I didn't consider your feelings in any of this. I'm not sure I ever have," Akutagawa nodded slightly,

"There's more to it than that," this was a code, no, a separate language. The words he spoke on the surface were the key to his deeper meanings, but they held more value than that at the same time. Do you really love me? That was the second meaning.

"The Weretiger," he started barely above a whisper, but not continuing after those words. Do you want me, or are we together because you were going to get caught? You love him more. He's your favorite. Just tell me once to leave, and you'll never see me again.

"I love and want both of you, and I'm not going to choose one of you over the other," Dazai said simply, watching the boy's nails dig into the railing, "though, if it makes you feel better, he's not very fond of me right now. Not the human side, at least." Akutagawa whipped around, rashomon surrounding him as he glared accusations into the older man as his frosted tips floated like a dark halo framing his head.

"He and the Tiger share a body, but they aren't the same," Akutagawa's aura calmed, but rashomon stayed, wrapping around the ravenette protectively as he narrowed his eyes. Like Chuuya?

"It's probably dissociative identity disorder, which isn't uncommon for people who are severely abused from a young age; but I'm not qualified to diagnose something like that." Aku bit his lip, averting his gaze for a moment as he considered this new information.

"How far have you gotten with.. the Tiger?" He asked carefully, a decent amount of disgust flashing through his expression for a split second as he considered the implications of Dazai's words. The brunette wished the boy would call off the yellow already so he could touch him and tease him, but he had to follow the rules or there would be no trust between them. The brunette plopped down on one of the two couches in the room, gesturing for Akutagawa to sit with him. The ravenette reluctantly sat across from him, a small coffee table separating the two. Dazai didn't see this ending anytime soon.

"For starters, Tiger keeps a mostly human form when he comes out. He usually keeps his front paws, ears, and tail; sometimes his teeth too, but not often since he figured out blowjobs. Everything else is usually human because he knows I won't fuck him as a full tiger." Akutagawa nodded, not nearly as jealous and angry as before, but now plagued with a peculiar curiosity.

"His stripes show when he's excited enough, but his fur doesn't come through. I was given an entire week off of work when he went into heat, so he's very well trained, but Atsushi wasn't able to retain anything, even from the bits he does remember." The ravenette knew firsthand how much Dazai could change in a week, and how long it could take to undo his training.

"How does Atsushi feel about this?" Dazai couldn't hold back amused expression,

"He only found out a few minutes ago. He was going to follow you-"

"A fatal mistake," Aku interjected,

"I stopped him by bringing Tiger out. Atsushi regained control over him for just enough time to say "fuck you." I would have rewarded Tiger for his obedience, but he didn't keep his position."

"And where is he now?" How are you fixing that?

"He's being punished in the bedroom." Akutagawa responded with silence, his body language dripping with sass and sarcasm. I know that. How is he being punished?

"Do you want to keep talking, or do you want to see him?" He could see the boy's confliction, "I'll let you play dom for a little while," Dazai winked, driving Akutagawa to the edge. The ravenette swallowed thickly, his hands curling into fists around his coat,

"Would I get complete control?"

"Hmmm.. With limits."

"It's not complete if it has limits," Aku snapped back at the brunette a little too quickly, his leg starting to shake in place. Dazai leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin his interlaced fingers,

"What exactly are you planning?" The darkness in his expression sent shivers down his spine, but Aku refused to let it show.

"You won't need to know that if I'm playing dom." The ravenette taunted, refusing to back down.

"Nothing that can kill him. Don't loan him out to anyone. Limit the pain- he doesn't entirely appreciate it yet, and has a much lower pain tolerance than you," Dazai sat up, crossing an arm across his chest but keeping his other hand on his chin as he continued to think, "what else…? He doesn't have much exposure to anything; neither him nor Tiger." The younger male was visibly calming as Dazai talked, though he remained silent for several moments as the older male continued to think,

"There's one more thing I'd like to ask you about," Dazai's eyes snapped to focus on Akutagawa, watching the male closely,

"Have you killed anyone recently?" For once, the brunette couldn't read the boy's expression; he couldn't guess his thoughts. He sighed,

"No, not since I left the Port Mafia. Why?"

"You seem on edge," he observed casually, sinking comfortably.

"I will need to watch your sessions until I can trust you not to kill him."

"So the tiger hasn't topped before?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"I could ask you to do the same," Aku barely restrained himself from standing up and yelling it at the older man, he took a deep breath to calm down again, "we haven't truly addressed anything yet." Like that night in the dungeon,

"I was horrible to you in the past, but I have changed since then. You trusted me at my worst, why not now?"

"You were faithfully monogamous at your "worst." I'm just as responsible in that incident as you are, but you still invited me in. Are you going to tell Atsushi how long your scheme took? I didn't give him any details."

"What would you gain from it? You won't get me in a monogamous relationship again. I thought you would be thrilled to join in on me and Atsushi; you're already getting so much more than sex this way." Akutagawa snorted, rolling his eyes and looking away,

"Like what? All we've done is fuck. The Weretiger was so keen on rutting his pain away, I've barely spoken to him this entire time."

"Have you ever cuddled with me before?" The words hit the ravenette like a kick to the chest and left him gasping for air, "Or even slept in the same bed? I know for a fact I've never stuck around long enough for you to wake up before." His throat tightened and eyes burned with unshed tears, his collar felt like a noose holding him up as the weight of his emotions dragged him down. He pulled at it desperately, "you were just a toy for me back then, and I wanted to see you break." He started coughing, but this wasn't his normal cough. "But I don't want that now," He couldn't breathe as tears started to carve salty tracks down his face. He felt like he was going to puke, "I don't want to hurt you just because I can." He was shaking as rashomon swirled around him, forming a wall between him and Dazai.

"I love you, Akutagawa. I took you for granted when I was young and stupid; I don't intend to make that mistake again, but I'm not willing to let go of Atsushi either. Both of you are important to me." The ravenette curled into a ball on the couch, not that Dazai could see him as rashomon formed a sphere around him. The brunette sighed, standing after a few seconds. He walked slowly to the back of the couch and activated his ability. He was reluctant in doing so, in breaking the trust they had in the past, but there was no other way. He gently reached out to the boy underneath the angry black mass, draping his arms over Akutagawa's shoulders in a loose embrace as rashomon disappeared. He kissed the boy's cheek chastely,

"We can take as long as you need to adjust to this," he nodded silently after a moment, "I don't expect you to love Atsushi right away, but you can't hurt him for the wrong reasons. Deal?" He hesitantly nodded, turning around on the couch with his knees now pressing against the cushions as he faced Dazai,

"I think all three of us need to keep separate apartments for awhile. I don't like that he lives with you,"

"I think he'll agree with that after everything that's happened."

"Though I wouldn't be opposed to giving both of you keys to my apartment, or receiving keys to either of yours," Dazai nodded, reaching a hand up to gently wipe off some of the ravenette quickly drying tears,

"And maybe we should take this slower if it's going to be a real relationship," a teasing smirk graced Dazai's lips,

"Are you asking me on a date~?" Aku blushed,

"Not if you'd prefer to ask me first," The brunette leaned down, kissing him sweetly,

"I'd love to. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes-" both of their heads snapped in the direction of the bedroom as they heard a loud, pained scream.


	24. Tiger-kun

"What are you punishing him with?!" The ravenette asked quickly, alarmed by the sound. "Nipple clamps, a vibrator, and an electroshock collar," Dazai murmured, horrified by his own mistake as the ravenette shoved him harshly,

"You can't leave people unsupervised with electric-anything!" Akutagawa nearly shrieked as he rushed to the bedroom, tearing out of Dazai's hug. Part of him wondered why he was even worried about him. He should be enjoying the pained screams of his target, or causing them, but- he couldn't afford to think about this now.

Atsushi was barely conscious when he got there. The Tiger was barely conscious when he got there. Akutagawa could see they were both active in him, but he couldn't tell who was in control. The younger male's body was spasming with the power of the collar. The ravenette cursed Dazai softly as rashomon sliced the collar off and tossed the pieces across the room as he turned off the vibrator, watching the Weretiger tremble in place. He was relieved he had happened to cut through the clasps where the nipple clamps connected to the collar because he hadn't actually noticed them and he would've hurt the boy more if he didn't cut it the way he did.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, resting his hand on the boy's chest. The instant their skin touched, a shock coursed through Akutagawa strong enough to make him recoil. The whitehaired boy whimpered, flinching away. The ravenette brought a hand to his face, cupping it gently as the boy flinched again, expecting another shock. Aku maneuvered the boy's head around, looking for any sign that he needed medical treatment and sighed with relief when he seemed okay. The tiger opened his eyes when he realized he wouldn't be shocked again, his sharp teeth were bared against perceived danger. Dazai stood at the doorway, his remorse showing clearly from head to toe,

"How do you feel?" He asked as he gently removed the metal nipple clamps, careful not to give him any reason to use his sharp claws. The tiger tilted his head to the side, ears twitching as he looked up curiously at the ravenette. He had calmed down quite a bit for his expression to only be curious, and not aggressive or defensive in any way; only curious, and a bit flustered too. His paws twitched as he watched Akutagawa sigh before moving between his legs. The toy had been sucked much further into the boy, not even a little bit of the pull-out string was showing and he excessively tight around it. Aku doubted he could comfortably fit a chopstick inside of him right now, let alone his fingers to pull it out,

"I don't know how much you know about me, or if you can understand me right now. I'm going to take the vibrator out of you and it's probably going to hurt." The tiger tilted his head to the other side as he watched the older male. Akutagawa slid off of the bed and stood, turning him by his waist until his ass was hanging off of the bed. He knelt down, pulling the boy's legs over his shoulder. He was strangely okay with all of this, acting as an intrigued observer rather than a participant until Aku's hand touched his thigh and suddenly it clicked. The tiger's tail smacked the ravenette's face as it shot up to curl between his legs, covering all of his important bits. Paws pushed the ravenette's head away as the boy tried to press his thighs together. He was painted a pretty shade of red as he whined, his furry ears flat against his head. Akutagawa felt his cock twitch at the sight, but now wasn't the time for that.

He slowly pulled one of the paws down from his hair, kissing it softly as the tiger stopped pushing him. The whitehaired male yanked the paw back quickly, holding it to his chest as he blushed deeper. Dazai crawled into bed from the other side, propping the youngest male up for just a moment before laying his head on his lap. He pet his white hair soothingly, scratching behind his ears until he started to purr. Neither of them had noticed when Dazai snuck around the room to get there, and neither could continue to pay much attention to him.

"Let him in, Tiger," the brunette said soothingly as he continued to pet the boy. The youngest male whined softly, flexing the paw he still held to his chest before shyly uncurling his tail, letting the tip anxiously brush back and forth across the floor. Akutagawa pulled some lubricant out from the nightstand next to him, drizzling a liberal amount onto the boy's hole and then a lot more on his fingers. The tiger shivered, quickly covering his face with his large paws as it grew darker than the rest of his body. Fingers rubbed small circles around his entrance, pressing gently against it but not entering. The ravenette could see his hole slowly opening up from his attention and felt a strong urge to taste it, but this wasn't the time for that.

He carefully pushed his pinky finger into the younger male, feeling him immediately tighten around it. Aku sighed, his warm breath on such a sensitive area produced a loud yelp from the boy. He wiggled his pinky finger inside of the boy, working more lube around the rim with his knuckles. He only had one hand to work with at the moment, the other kept the younger male from falling. He began thrusting the one, small finger in and out of the boy until he was mewling, then replaced it with his index finger.

He felt around inside the boy for that one silicone strap by which he could pull it out. He pressed along the inside wall, making the boy buck up as he came across a very sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Dazai's hands moved down the boy's body, his fingers pushing at his swollen pink nipples. Akutagawa couldn't help staring as the pale boy arched between them, drool dotting the corners of his open mouth as he yowled. The brunette rolled the buds between his thumbs and index fingers, making the boy scream with pleasure and tighten around Akutagawa's finger that was still pressed against his prostate.

"You're not helping, Dazai." He complained as he tried to curl his finger inside of the boy,

"He'll open up more if he's distracted," the tiger's paws left his face to push away whatever or whoever he could, being careful not to let his claws out, "and he's just too cute when he's sensitive, I can't resist playing with him~!" The brunette swooned as the tiger whined loudly, bucking his hips frantically as his pitch rose, "he's especially cute when he cums for his master~" Dazai teased in a low tone as he continued to play with his nipples, making the boy freeze for a few seconds mid-arch with his mouth wide open. His body twitched involuntarily as Dazai pinched his nipples and slowly tugged, sending him over the edge. Akutagawa managed to slip another finger in as the boy's body spasmed, his fingers pushing past the boy's swollen and abused prostate to just barely hook around the silicone ring at the end of the pull cord. He dragged it out carefully as Dazai prolonged the tiger's orgasm, watching sharp claws rip up the sheets and the mattress underneath as the youngest male let out a silent scream.

The tiger looked at Akutagawa with half-formed suspicion as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, his thighs trembling on the man's shoulders. The ravenette smiled, kissing his pale, bare thigh as he removed the tape from the other one, and then the other thigh right where the toy was taped to it. The tiger whined, squirming away as Aku stood, bringing pale legs up with him. His erection pressed against the boy's hole as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"May I?" He asked against the tiger's lips, rubbing his hard cock on the boy's entrance. The tiger whined, placing his paws on the ravenette's chest, but not pushing him away. He had relaxed quite a bit after his orgasm and could easily take it in now, if he wanted.

"Tiger, do you want him to fuck you?" Dazai asked, nipping at his ear just the right way to turn him red all over. The oldest male let go of the tiger, moving a few feet to the side of the youngest so he was just out of reach. The tiger reluctantly mewled, shyly grinding against Aku's cock as he panted and pulled him closer. The ravenette chuckled as he tossed the boy further into bed, trailing kisses and bites up his sensitive body from his calves to his collar as he crawled on top. He brought the boy's legs up onto his shoulders once again, leaning forward to kiss the tiger heatedly as he thrusted into him.

Sharp teeth scraped against his lips, the Tiger was not quite as experienced in kissing as other things; Akutagawa felt honored to be among his firsts. His hands traveled up the boy's arms to squeeze the pads of his paws as he fucked the tiger slowly and deeply. So big and so soft, and every gentle squeeze curled his paws until claws came out; he hadn't expected to be this entertained with a non-sexual action like that during sex, but he could do it all day long.

"How much do you actually understand, Tiger?" The ravenette asked curiously as he pulled away from the kiss and stared into his large yellow eyes. He didn't know how he felt about this from a moral standpoint. The tiger brought Aku's hand down to his thigh, placing it exactly where he had cut it off before and growled softly. Akutagawa followed it with his eyes, his gaze lingering as he rubbed it gently. I haven't forgiven you for this, the tiger's eyes conveyed the message with a glare,

"So," he thrusted particularly hard onto the boy's prostate, sending him into a deep arch with his mouth wide open, drool dotting the corners of his mouth and stretching in strings across his fangs, "You remember that, and you're intelligent enough to recognize that I did that, but that doesn't quite answer my question," he kissed the boy's cheek sweetly, slowing down as he pinned him in place,

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" The Tiger growled aggressively, flipping them over without taking Aku's dick out of him. Both paws moved to cover the ravenette's mouth as he started to ride, sending a clear message, Stop talking. The ravenette smirked, chuckling as he watched the boy chase his own pleasure. He bounced quickly on Akutagawa's dick, his back stuck in an upward arch and his mouth staying open as sounds forced their way out of his throat. His eyes were shut tightly, his ears were pressed against his head and his tail was stand straight up, the black tip showing over his head.

Akutagawa brought his hands to the tiger's thighs, squeezing gently before slowly trailing them up his pale frame. He lingered a little longer than he should have on the boy's ass, trying his patience with his claws so close to his face as he groped the round mounds of flesh and rubbed the rim of his hole before moving up. When he reached the boy's waist, he squeezed tightly and thrusted up roughly into him, almost making the boy fall onto him. Claws from one paw just barely poked out at Akutagawa's face as a warning. The ravenette removed the paws from his face with one hand, gently kissing up wrist of the one that threatened him until a deep blush painted the tiger's cheeks while he glared down at the older male.

"Spread your legs wider, Tiger-kun," Dazai murmured, startling both of the boys who had long forgotten he was there. "Slut..." Dazai started as if he were going to ask him a question before trailing off. Akutagawa sat up, whispering something in the boy's ear as the latter continued to ride. The tiger looked confuzzled for a moment before it clicked into place. He purred as he slowed down and got off of the ravenette. Akutagawa pushed Dazai down onto his back and tied the blindfold back around his head. For the rest of the night, he would have no definitive way of knowing who was riding his cock and who was riding his face besides the camera that was strapped to his hand.


End file.
